L'amour débuta une soirée de pleine lune
by Asukarah
Summary: Je suis comme la neige qui tombe du ciel... Douce et belle. Je n'étais pas destinée à vivre dans la tranquillité saine que ma nature aurait laissé envisager...
1. Suite du résumé

Description:  
Je suis comme la neige qui tombe du ciel... Douce et belle. Je n'étais pas destinée à vivre dans la tranquillité saine que ma nature aurait laissé envisager... J'étais destinée à choisir avec qui j'allais passer l'éternité... Je devais choisir entre un vampire, un loup-garou et... un ange. Le choix était difficile. Encore plus parce que je les aimais tous les trois... et que mon choix naturel aurait été de choisir l'Ange, étant donné que j'étais, moi-même, de cette espèce... Cependant mon cœur battait plus vite pour lui. Le vampire.

Crédits:  
Les personnages sont de la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.


	2. Le livre

**Hello every body! ****Comment se passe vos vacances? Pour moi, elle se passent plutôt bien ^^**

**Si j'ai disparu ces quelques temps c'est que je m'étais consacré à finir cette fics que je postai sur fanfic-fr (et que j'avais la flemme de poster ici étant donné que lorsque j'avais eu accès à cette fic était déjà assez avancé...)**

**Je viens juste de la finir donc je vais vous poster l'histoire entière ^^**

**Mais je voulais vraiment la partager avec vous, donc, la voilà ^^**

**Je vous laisse maintenant**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Prologue

Elle est assise près de son amie. Elle sait que quelque chose de terrible risque d'arrivée à celle-ci. Donc elle reste près d'elle… L'autre est là, riant, indifférente au regard du danger qui la guette. Ne le sentait-elle donc pas ? Le péril était, pourtant, imminent. Les ondes prophétesses, le comportement des animaux… tout lui criait que sa vie était menacée. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Alors, insouciante, elle sautille dans la prairie :

-Bella ! s'écria, excitée, l'amie aux cheveux châtains bouclés. Regarde cette fleur, elle est magnifique !

-Oui, répondit l'interpellée d'une voix distraite…

Elle est trop inquiète pour faire preuve d'un quelconque enthousiasme. Angela était la seule personne avec laquelle elle avait réussit à se tisser un semblant d'amitié… Les gens du village, la trouvant trop étrange, l'avaient toujours évité. Elle était différente des autres enfants… Bella le savait, elle en était très consciente.

-Bella ? S'inquiéta Angie.

-Pardon ?

-Tu me sembles bien soucieuse aujourd'hui… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Bella posa un regard vide sur son amie. Sans la voir. Puis après quelques instants, elle reporta ses yeux vers les nuages à la recherche et fixa un point inexistant.

-Je sens que… Quelque chose de terrible va se produire…

-Comment ça ? Quelqu'un te l'a dit ?

Bella tenait cette information de sa propre intuition, confirmée par la faune et la flore. Même si elle savait que Angela n'allait pas crier cela dans les toits, elle préférait garder cette étrangeté d'elle-même pour elle et pour elle seule. Donc… elle répondit en ayant l'impression de mentir :

-Non… C'est juste que… Elle changea de sujet. Resteras-tu toujours mon amie ?

-Amie un jour, amie pour toujours. Chantonna-t-elle.

Puis elle prit Bella par le bras et elles coururent côte à côte avant de trébucher ensemble et tomber sur l'herbe fraîche et dans la boue. Le temps passa sous leurs éclats de rire, car quoi qui ait pu inquiéter Bella, elle décida de l'oublier. Sa mère lui a toujours dit que quoiqu'il arrive, c'est qu'il devait probablement arriver… Que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

On ne pouvait, ne devait s'inquiéter du futur à bout de champ… Surtout quand on n'a que neuf ans.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Pov Edward

Nous étions tous entrain de chasser. Plus rien ne comptait sinon de nous nourrir. Tous étaient à l'affût d'odeur de proie potentielle. Évitant comme toujours les accidents, notre lieu de chasse se trouvait à des kilomètres des villes et des villages. Nous étions tous concentrés sur nos seuls sens. A cet état nous étions extrêmement dangereux, même pour nous-mêmes si nous n'avions pas eu plus d'une moitié de siècle pour nous entraîner à reconnaître les membres de notre famille de nos ennemis et surtout... Pour les humains.

Pov Bella

_-Bella... Bel... la... Aide-moi. S'il te plait... La jeune fille pleurait... Deux cent kilo d'un arbre lui écrasait les membres... Elle avait mal. Elle saignait beaucoup. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre._

_-An... Angela... A L'AIDE ! Je n'arrive pas à le soulever. C'est trop lourd. QUELQU'UN, JE VOUS-EN PRIE !_

_-B... J'ai mal..._

_-Attend, je vais..._

_-Non... s'il... te... plait... Ne... me laisse... pas toute seule... Angela supplia son amie du regard, la retenant d'une main faiblarde. Un regard brouillé par la douleur et la fatigue. Combien Bella n'aurait-elle pas donné pour ne pas voir un tel regard, une telle faiblesse... Et surtout pas, de la part de son amie... Sa seule amie... Qui si l'on ne fait pas vite pour l'aider risquait fort... de mourir._

_-Je... Angie-chérie... Je vais... Juste aller chercher quelqu'un... pour..._

_-J'aurai... dû... t'écouter... Coupa l'interpellée._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Quand tu... m'as dit de... ne pas sortir... Je n'aurai... pas dû..._

_-An..._

_La mourante posa ses yeux dans ceux de Bella..._

_-Je n'avais... jamais remarqué que... Elle se tut pour reprendre son souffle et repris avec douceur. Tu es un ange, Bella._

_-Angie..._

_-J'adore la couleur de tes cheveux... On dirait du cristal._

_-Tu délires..._

_-La Terre m'apparaît plus clairement... Oh ! Ils viennent... me chercher..._

_Elle parlait des Anges de la mort. Bella aussi les voyaient. Normalement, les gens normaux ne les voyaient que lorsqu'il est temps pour eux de rejoindre les cieux. Mais Bella était une exception. Ayant hérité du pouvoir des Anges, elle pouvait les voir. Elle aurait voulu les empêcher d'emmener son amie... Mais ce serait voyer celle-ci à la errance et la perdition totale et éternelle. Elle deviendrait un fantôme... Destiné à errer, sans but, pour l'éternité._

_-Adieu... Bella..._

_C'est le cœur brisé qu'elle regarda son amie s'envoler avec eux, main dans la main, un sourire radieux au visage._

_Elle resta toute la nuit sous la pluie... Pleurant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir verser une seule larme... Criant jusqu'à s'en casser la voix... Jusqu'à ce que les villageois viennent la trouver, enlaçant le corps sans vie de son amie._

_Les villageois en furent pris de chagrin. Cela aurait pu en resté là... Angela aurait été enterrée... On lui aurait fait tout ce qu'il fallait faire... Mais... Le jour même, quelques heures plutôt, Bella était venue et avait supplié son amie de ne pas sortir... Et que la mère en avait décidé autrement..._

_-C'est ta faute ! Cria la mère de la défunte. Tu as tué ma fille ! Tu as tué mon enfant ! Tu as voulu te venger de moi !_

_-Sorcière !_

_-Rend-la moi !_

_-Cette fille est le diable, je l'ai toujours dit !_

_-Assassin !_

_Ils s'acharnèrent sur elle... Et allèrent jusqu'à projeter de la brûler vive..._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Comme cette nuit, il y a presque sept ans aujourd'hui, je versais des larmes de profond chagrin.

Sorcière... Je n'en étais pas une... Et même si je l'avais été... Je ne m'en serai jamais pris à ma meilleure amie... Et surtout pas par vengeance... Comme le disent les... hommes normaux... La vengeance ne fait pas partie de ma " nature ". Malgré le rejet qu'ont eu les hommes à mon égard, je ne leur en ai jamais gardé rancune... La rancune n'a aucune place dans mon esprit... En fait, même si Angie avait été ma pire ennemie, je n'aurai jamais levé la main sur elle. Jamais.

Toujours le même rêve... C'était comme si mon esprit refusait d'oublier... Je souhaitais plus que tout au monde aller de l'avant, oublier le passé, ne penser qu'au présent... Même si, je passais mes journées à rire... Même si, je montrais un visage émerveillé, enjoué, serein à mes parents, ma seule famille et les seules personnes que je côtoyais depuis la mort de mon amie, loin des hommes dans cette petite prairie perdue, ils devinaient que je n'allais pas aussi bien que je le montrais... J'aurais pu me faire croire que tout allait bien... Si la nuit n'était pas là pour me rappeler mon triste passé.

Je vénérais les fleurs... Je les aimais vraiment. Au début, j'allais vers elles en souvenir de ma défunte amie... En hommage à elle, pour ainsi dire... Mais maintenant... Je les quittais à regret... J'avais fini par comprendre pourquoi elle les adorait.

J'essuyai mes larmes et lavai mon visage dans le petit ruisseau qui bordait mon lieu de repos, mon échappatoire... Le soleil avait décliné, même s'il restait caché derrière les nuages à longueur de journée, je le savais...

_"Je sens que maman va me tuer si je ne me dépêche pas pour rentrer..."_

Je pris mon petit panier et sautillai pour rentrer à la maison... J'étais habitué aux petits moments de chagrin... J'avais appris à ne penser qu'au moment présent, parfois, j'anticipais même le futur. Je chantonnais pour me changer les idées. Les oiseaux sont de bons professeurs... Un conseil : évitez les corbeaux, je trouve leurs chants sinistres même s'ils sont de bonne compagnie. Je m'efforçais à voir le bon dans tout ce qui m'entourait. D'ailleurs, si je ne pouvais vivre avec les hommes, j'idolâtrai la vie que je menais désormais. Le vert, le rose, le violet... Tant de couleur que je ne soupçonnais pas se trouvaient dans mon actuel habitat, cette petite contrée perdue. Je ne regrettais pas d'être ici. J'adorai cet endroit.

Toujours chantonnant, je cueillais quelques fleurs à mon passage.

Pov Edward

La première chose que je sentis ce fut une odeur... Extrêmement... délicieuse. J'étais en pleine concentration à la recherche d'une proie, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'élancer vers le propriétaire de ce parfum... même si je savais que c'était un humain, je n'avais pas la force de résister... En fait résister était devenu le cadet de ma présente priorité qui était: assouvir ma soif et surtout, boire et savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte ce sang qui m'appelait. Toutes les bonnes résolutions que j'avais pris et toujours appliqué à savoir: ne pas boire de sang humain, respecter les lois que nous nous étions imposées... Tous se réduirent à l'état de poussière, j'étais incapable de résister à une telle... fragrance. Trop alléchante, trop tentante. Je courais vite, très vite. Plus vite que tous les membres de ma famille. Ils étaient juste derrière moi, tentant de me rattraper, m'empêcher de faire quelque chose que je risquais de regretter. Oh oui, j'allais le regretter. J'avais beaucoup de remord pour mes emportements passés. J'avais toujours su que quoiqu'il arrive je ne pourrais jamais me racheter, j'avais tué tant d'hommes... tant de vies perdues... Mais ces pensées ne furent que m'effleurer, en ce moment même le monstre que j'avais enfouie tout au fond de mon être venait de refaire surface, et tout mon corps était en son plein contrôle. Tous mes sens étaient à sa totale disposition.

Pov Bella

Je m'arrêtai près d'un arbre. Je venais d'apercevoir une magnifique fleur (très, très rare même au printemps)... Je ne connais pas son nom dans le langage humain mais je la traduirais ' la fleur du destin '. Les arbres m'ont dit que tous ceux qui découvrait, trouverait cette fleur verrait leur vie changer, comme toujours, ainsi que le veut le hasard, en bien... Ou en mal. Mais eux même tenaient cette information des hommes... Personnellement, je ne m'en fichais du sens de la fleur... Elle était trop jolie pour que je veuille m'attarder à pareille détail ! Je collais ma main au tronc de l'arbre pour la saluer même si elle savait déjà ma présence. J'appréciais la végétation, elle était ma deuxième amie, au même titre que les animaux qui y habitaient.

_"Bonjour..."_ Pensais-je.

_"Bonsoir, tu veux dire. Je sens que Renée va te découper en rondelle et te cuire pour le dîné de ce soir."_ Répondit-il.

_"Bien sur que non... Papa me protégera !"_

"Au fait, il y a des gens qui s'approchent à grande vitesse dans ta direction. Mes frères et sœurs et moi pensons que... Fais attention à eux... Ils ne sont pas très... Ce ne sont pas des humains ordinaires..."

_"Moi non plus..."_ Répondis-je, mentalement bien sur, mes discussion avec les arbres et les animaux se font par la pensée, songeuse... _"Je les sens approcher..."_ Ils sont très rapides... Murmurai-je pour moi-même. _"Merci du conseil."_ Je lassais ma main glissé le long du tronc.

Des gens... Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne les avais plus approchés... Je m'étais retirée sans rien laisser derrière moi... A part une amie perdue et un triste souvenir... La seule chose que je regrettais fut de ne pas avoir pu la sauver...

Si Dieu l'a prit, c'est qu'Il avait ses raison... Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés... Plus que moi. _"Tous les êtres de la terre finissent par le rejoindre... Ce n'est qu'une question d'heure."_

Angie... Je retins avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Alors avec la force d'esprit qui me restait, je fronçais les sourcils et focalisais mon regard sur ' la fleur du destin '.

Pov Edward

J'arrivais enfin à destination après ce qui ma semblé... des siècles. Je m'arrêtais. Elle était là... Juste à porter de main, à ma merci, ces expressions, à ce moment là, eurent un sens pour moi. Elle était là, debout, son dos me faisant face, observant quelque chose sur l'arbre qui était dressé devant elle. Je me foutais de savoir ce qu'elle fixait. Elle était ma seule préoccupation... Mais... Quelle qu'était la force de l'attirance que son sang exerça sur moi, je fus stoppé dans mon élans. Je sentais émaner d'elle une sorte de force, de puissance... indescriptible... Aussi vulnérable qu'elle avait pu paraître, dans son apparence de facile proie, je devinais que ce n'était pas une humaine... ordinaire, tout du moins. Elle n'était pas un vampire non plus, ni un loup-garou... Que qu'elle fut, elle était forte... très forte. Et c'est cette force, à peine cachée par son innocence et sa fragilité apparentes, qui me força à ne pas l'attaquer, au contraire, à me demander si je ne devais plutôt pas m'éloigner.

Les membres de ma famille arrivèrent enfin, surpris d'abord de ne pas retrouver de cadavre humain mais comprirent très vite la raison de mon abstinence.

Une sorte de sérénité émanait de tout son être... Même maintenant, alors que son odeur me brûlait les narines, et me massacrait les poumons... Cet aura, signature de la pureté absolue, me détendit. J'étais, à nouveau, maître de moi.

Pov Bella

Je restais immobile, fixant avec quiétude, la fleur qui se dressait tout en haut de l'arbre. Je savais que les nouveaux étaient arrivés et m'observaient, je ne pouvais, je ne devais pas les effrayer, je sautillais donc (à allure humaine), m'escrimais contre l'arbre, essayant d'atteindre la fleur de mes désirs... User de mes pouvoir les effrayerait. Je me rendis compte que quoique je fasses, je ne devais pas l'atteindre dans ces conditions, ils se poseraient trop de questions et tomberaient sur les mauvaises réponses, comme tant d'autres, et me fuiront. Je laissais tomber, frustrée, et, après avoir fixé ma fleur chérie, je repris mon chemin avec un soupir à faire feindre le cœur de n'importe qui.

J'entendis l'un de mes observateurs passer derrière moi et sauter.

-Tiens. Retentit une voix fluette dans mon dos.

Je savais que je n'étais pas seule, mais les entendre s'adresser à moi me prit au dépourvu, je me retournais effrayée et balbutiais :

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière !

La réponse fusa :

-Bien sur que non, sinon, tu aurais utilisé ton balai magique pour attraper cette fleur... ou user d'un de tes maléfices pour l'avoir...

Je restais un moment sans rien dire... J'avais l'impression d'avoir agi en parfaite idiote, sous le coup de l'impulsion... Enfin... C'était le cas.

J'examinais celle qui venait de m'interpeller. Plus petite que moi, plus menue aussi... Cheveux d'ébènes, teint d'albâtre, yeux d'or... Et surtout... Très, très, très belle... Mon examen terminé, je m'intéressais à sa réponse:

-On me l'avait jamais servie, celle-là ! Dis-je, riant de bon cœur.

Elle se joignit à moi. Je l'adorais déjà, elle m'avait donné une bonne impression. J'allais peut-être réussir à lui éviter de passer une soirée sous la pluie... Elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'attendre la ville la plus proche avant que n'éclate l'orage... Le ciel était couvert, comme à son habitude, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Lorsque notre moment d'hilarité fut terminé, mes yeux portèrent sur l'arbre... Sans regarder, le petit lutin qui venait de m'offrir la fleur que je voulais, je brisais le silence :

-Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu as fait pour attraper la... Je changeais de sujet quand je la vis commencer à chercher un mensonge potentiellement plausible. Je m'appelle Isabella, appelle-moi Bella, et toi ?

-Alice. Répondit-elle en se détendant.

-Que fais-tu toute seule loin de la ville ? Demandais-je, essayant d'avoir l'air d'ignorer la présence de ses acolytes. Tu es perdue ?

-Je... Je ne suis pas toute seule... Je suis avec ma famille...

Elle regarda vers les buissons d'où elle était sortie, semblant attendre qu'ils sortent de leurs cachettes... Une légère brise nous fit remarquer qu'ils ne risquaient pas de sortir de sitôt.

-Bien sur, elle est un peu timide, comme tu peux le constater... Elle sembla agacée par leur manque de réaction. Vous venez ou je viens vous aider pour ? Continua-t-elle, énervée pour de bon. Jasper ? Son regard se fit suppliant.

Si je ne savais pas leur présence, j'aurais facilement pu m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale...

Un Zeus blond se montra (enfin), le visage résigné, suivi d'un autre, blond aussi et tout aussi beau tenant une belle brune par les épaules, suivis d'un Ours brun... Je voulais dire, un très bel homme très musclé et brun, main dans la main avec une très belle blonde (la magnificence incarnée), et enfin un beau jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Je fis mine de ne pas voir le regard noir qu'il me lançait... Je l'ignorais parce que... Je connaissais trop bien ce regard... Celui que j'avais subi depuis le berceau... Regard empli de haine et de rancœur ... Mon plus grand malheur devait être ma très grande et très longue mémoire...

Elle me les présenta. J'appris que le blond le plus jeune était son... compagnon... son amant, Jasper. Le deuxième, son père adoptif, Carlisle et la dame qui était avec lui, sa mère adoptive, Esmée... L'Ours brun... Enfin, le beau brun, son frère, Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie, la bellissime blonde, sœur jumelle de Jasper. Et le garçon au regard haineux, enfin, aux cheveux cuivrés, s'appelait Edward, son deuxième frère. Seul célibataire du groupe... J'eus un élans de compassion à son égard... Il était le seul à ne pas avoir de compagne...

-Toi, plutôt... Continua-t-elle. Que fais-tu toute seule dans cet endroit perdu ?

-Oh, mais je ne suis pas seule. Je vis avec mes parents... Pas... Pas loin d'ici...

Je baissais les yeux... Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler avec des étrangers... Et surtout pas leur donner, sur un plateau d'argent, mes coordonnés.

Un grondement me ramena à la réalité... J'allais être mouillée. Vision qui eut le don de me réjouir. J'aimais la pluie, j'aimais l'eau... Malgré mes souvenirs, je n'en voulais pas à mère Nature... Elle n'y était pour rien... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et qu'on ne peut éviter...

-Il va y avoir un orage... La ville la plus proche se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici... Dis-je, songeuse. Si vous voulez bien, cela ne me dérangerait de vous héberger...

-Merci ! S'écria le lutin, comme si elle avait anticipé ma réplique, en prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes... Si froides. Si ça ne te dérange pas...

Les autres semblèrent moins enchantés par la propositions mais finirent par céder. Je lui souris.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Répétai-je.

Je regardais le ciel, soucieuse cette fois. Le lutin avait froid... On devait se dépêcher avant qu'elle n'attrape la crève, je lui prêtais mon écharpe et l'obligeais quasiment à le mettre parce qu'elle refusait poliment de le porter alors qu'elle mourait de froid.

Je me mis devant eux. Leurs pas étaient comme de légères caresses de plume sur les fines herbes que nous piétinions... Le bruit de leur marche semblait plus normale que le mien. Moi, même avec mon ouïe aiguisé, j'entendais difficilement la sonorité de mes piétinements... Les Cullen, ainsi est leur nom de famille, m'examinaient, me trouvant, sûrement, étrange... Je regrettais d'être passée devant... Nous finîmes par déboucher devant une petite maisonnée en bois, à la construction très sommaire, fait par nos soins (mes parents et moi)... Dans la famille, nous ne sommes pas de très bons architectes... Bref, ne nous attardons pas sur les détails. J'ouvris la porte et me tournais vers eux, avec un sourire chaleureux :

-Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure...

J'attendis qu'ils entrent tous avant d'entrer à mon tour.

-Bella ! Tu es enfin de retour ! Non mais, t'as vu l'heure? Je croyais que j'allais devoir demander à ton père d'aller te cherch... Ma mère qui s'apprêtait à me gronder se figea dès qu'elle découvrit nos nouveaux hôtes.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Pov Bella

Je refermai la porte. Je m'efforçais de ne pas sourire (maman avait suspendu sa phrase et oublié de fermer sa bouche… Elle me faisait penser à un poisson). Je rejoins ma mère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis que j'étais de retour.

-Bonsoir maman ! Désolée de ne revenir que maintenant… Je me suis assoupie… M'excusais-je.

Je lui posai un bref baiser sur sa joue puis me dirigeai dans ma chambre, j'usai de l'un de mes pouvoirs pour y replanter la fleur que le petit lutin m'avait offert et je revins donner des explications à mère :

-Je te présente la famille Cullen. Mr Carlisle et Mme Esmée Cullen. Je les désignais du regard. Leurs enfants : Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett… Edward. Dis-je, ce dernier s'était mis à l'écart, me foudroyant de ces prunelles.

Je retins un soupir. Il était, bien sur, loin de m'effrayer, mais son comportement était… Blessant. Je continuai :

-Je les ai rencontré en rentrant à la maison. Et comme il va y avoir un orage qui risque de durer quelque temps, et que la ville la plus proche n'est pas à une heure de marche… Je leur ai proposé d'habiter ici, jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. J'attendis la réaction de maman, il fallut que je lui presse le bras pour avoir une réponse, je mis fin à mon monologue : J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

-Euh… Non… Bien sur que non. Son visage démontrait le contraire… Euh… Elle regarda Mme Cullen. Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or comme vous pouvez le constater… J'espère toutefois que vous vous plairez dans notre antique logis.

Je souris, indulgente. Notre maison était loin d'être antique… Elle était juste l'œuvre de non-initiés… En matière de construction.

-Bella, viens m'aider à finir la cuisine, s'il te plait… Elle m'entraîna avec elle. Bon gré, mal gré.

-Maman, ça va ? demandai-je, elle avait vraiment l'air en colère.

-Mais tu es folle, Bella?

-Non… (petite pose) Je ne crois pas. Répondis-je, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir…

-Mais que t'ai-je appris durant toutes ces années ? Aurais-tu oublié la chose la plus importante que je t'ai enseigné depuis ton plus jeune âge ?

-…

-Bella ! Ne t'ai-je jamais dit d'éviter les hommes ? Et de ne surtout jamais parler avec des inconnus ?

-Ah ! Murmurai-je.

Bien sur que je n'avais pas oublié… Je n'oubliais jamais rien. On est juste rarement craintif envers quelque chose qui ne peut rien contre nous.

-Veux-tu te faire enlever et être vendue en tant qu'esclave par ces bandes de sauvages ? Demanda-t-elle consternée par mon manque de réaction… Du moins les réactions qu'elle voulait voir se peindre sur moi (et qui me forcerait à lui obéir). A savoir, la peur.

Pour maman, les hommes sont des sauvages… Elle les déteste depuis qu'ils m'ont forcé à partir.

-Mais je suis là… Indemne.

-Je t'en pris Bella. Essaye au moins de ne pas te mettre en danger la prochaine fois. Fais le pour Charlie… Pour moi…

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce grâce à ma qualité d'ange, mais je savais remplir tous ceux que je croisais d'un profond sentiment de paix. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà réussis à endormir un puma affamé comme ça… Dès que je sentis les muscles de ma mère se détendre, je lui chuchotai :

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman… Je fais attention. Les Cullen, ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes. Si c'était l'inverse, crois-moi, je l'aurais su et je ne les aurais pas ramener ici.

Elle se dégagea pour me regarder dans les yeux. Puis soupira.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… Je ne réussis jamais à te résister… (deuxième soupir) Va t'occuper de tes invités.

-Mais je devais t'aider à cui…

-Va. J'ai déjà fini, il ne reste plus qu'à ranger les ustensiles…

-Très bien. Je me retournais.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Si tu dis que ce sont de bonnes personnes, je te crois… J'attendis qu'elle finisse. Mais sache que tout le monde peut décider de changer, devenir bon… Ou mauvais. Murmurait-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu ais de tristes surprises dans l'avenir… Sache que ton père et moi, je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive… Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais…

J'entendis son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Décidément, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… A chaque fois qu'elle essaye de parler sérieusement, elle se perd… Elle ne va pas tarder à me renvoyer.

-Euh… Oublis ça ! Va plutôt occuper tes nouveaux potes !

-Merci, maman.

Même si elle se perdait souvent, cela me faisait du bien quand elle (ou même papa) me montrait de l'affection. Cela m'évitait de me sentir… Seule… C'était à des moments comme ceux-là que je me rendais compte que je voulais désespérément être aimée… Que je voulais éprouver l'amour que l'on pouvait me porter… Pour mieux offrir l'amour que je voulais donner. Parce que quoiqu'il en soit, de l'amour, j'en donnais où que j'aille, quoique je fasse, c'était ma nature et j'aimais le faire, même si il restait parfois incompris ou mal interprété et trop souvent rejeté (par la majorité des hommes, je veux dire). Je le faisais naturellement. Sans contrainte, ni arrière pensée.

Pov Edward

Je l'observais depuis ce qui semblait être une fenêtre. En fait, c'était la seule chose que je faisais. L'observer. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de faire semblant de regarder autre chose, je n'y arrivais pas. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était lui sauter à la gorge.

Pourquoi ne paniquait-elle pas ? J'avais beau la décortiquer, la découper en morceaux avec mon regard le plus meurtrier, son cœur ne s'affolait pas. Il restait paisible et serein. Comme son visage. Je me demandai même si elle s'était pas rendu compte. Mais elle m'avait regardé dans les yeux. Elle avait inévitablement compris… Prit peur…

Je m'en voulus de la traiter comme je le faisais. Après tout, elle ne m'avait rien fait. Elle avait juste la malchance d'avoir une effluve trop attractive (pour moi).

La fille dénommée Bella époussetait (du moins enlevait la poussière dans les mesures du possible) la pièce qui servait de salle de séjour et passait un peu partout. J'aurais juré qu'elle faisait exprès de prendre son temps, comme si elle voulait retarder le moment ou elle allait devoir s'approcher de moi. Finalement, elle se dirigea dans ma direction.

Edward, tiens-toi tranquille. _Me prévint Alice._

Je me renfrognais. Evidemment que j'allais rester tranquille. Du moins essayer. Lorsqu'elle fut près de moi, tout se brouilla. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Elle, le monstre qui était en moi et Carlisle. Une grande bataille s'était déclaré dans mon esprit confus. Un combat acharné entre celui que j'avais réussi à devenir et le monstre que j'avais été. Je ne pouvais que la haïr pour ce qu'elle me faisait vivre. Comment osait-elle me faire vivre ces instant de souffrance ? Elle se tourna vers moi, plongeant ces deux yeux sombres dans les miens. Je vis le regard rageur que je lui portais… En fut choqué et peiné. Malheureusement, la rage était plus puissante. Je ne réussis pas à changer d'expression.

Je crus un instant voir ses yeux s'éclaircirent, je n'étais pas sur d'avoir bien vu, ce fut trop rapide. Elle tendit sa main… Je ne m'écartais pas, persuadé qu'elle allait suspendre son geste. Elle la posa sur ma joue. Quelle ne fut pas mon étonnement. Ne voyait-elle pas que je la haïssais ? De quel droit me touchait-elle ? Puis, sans comprendre comment, sa fragrance m'irrita moins…

_Sa main est si réconfortante… _Pensais-je.

Je réussis enfin à réfléchir sur autre chose qu'à la soif dévastatrice qui me rongeait. Je vis mon visage perdre sa dureté dans le miroir que formait ses profondes prunelles… S'adoucir. Je finis par fermer les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvrais, elle souriait avec douceur :

-Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne sus comment interpréter la question… Ce qui me força à me poser d'autres questions. Je finis par hocher la tête. Elle dégagea sa main.

-J'en suis heureuse. Continua-t-elle, toujours avec son doux sourire.

Elle retourna à son dépoussiérage. Calme. A l'instar de la sérénité que j'avais ressenti en elle depuis que je l'ai vu… Je sentais émaner d'elle une douceur inouïe.

Etait-ce cette douceur que j'avais ressenti à son touché et qui m'avait apaisé ? Sa question me revint à l'esprit. Qu'entendait-elle par « ça va mieux » ? Saurait-elle que j'étais tiraillé par l'envie de m'abreuver d'elle ? Impossible. Elle l'aurait su, elle ne m'aurait pas approché. Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas placé sa main si près de l'instrument le plus dangereux pour n'importe quel humain.

Disait-elle « ça va mieux » pour me demander si je la détestais moins ? J'essayais de, je voulais comprendre, sonder l'esprit de cet être étrange. Mais son esprit m'était fermé, inaccessible.

Pov Bella

Je me demandais pourquoi me détestait-il autant. Je ne lui voulais que du bien et n'avais aucune mauvaise attention à son égard. Il prenait ses distances.

Il me fixait encore lorsque je commençais mon ménage quotidien, qui consistait à enlever la poussière dans chaque salle de la maison. Je pris tout mon temps. Finalement je fus obligée de m'approcher de lui, j'aurais préféré lui laisser le plus d'espace possible, ne pas m'approcher, pour qu'il se sente bien. Mais si je faisais semblant d'avoir oublié de nettoyer près de lui, il se sentirait probablement blessé (les hommes sont parfois si compliqués !)…

Il se tendit, comme je le craignais, lorsque je me trouvais à sa hauteur. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué… Un premier temps.

Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui… Les siens étaient assombris par la haine… et la souffrance. D'habitude, seule la crainte et se lisaient dans les yeux de ceux qui me dévisageaient…

Je voulus, donc, connaître la raison de cette souffrance. Je jetai un léger coup d'œil dans son esprit… Et compris. Alors je lui offris une onde apaisante en posant ma main sur son visage. Il sembla d'abord offusqué par mon geste puis commença à sentir les effets. Je vis, avec bonheur, ses traits se dulcifier. Il ferma les yeux comme pour apprécier la sensation que mes doigts lui prodiguaient.

On dirait un enfant…_ Pensais-je._

Cela me fit sourire. Il était de loin plus âgé que moi. Presque cent ans ! Quelle physionomie trompeuse… Il ne faisait vraiment pas son âge… J'étais bienheureuse de comprendre la raison qui m'avait poussé à les accueillir. Ces vampires, car c'était ce qu'ils étaient, sa famille et lui, étaient pacifistes et ne voulaient aucun mal à l'homme. En ces faits, ils se nourrissaient du sang d'animaux pour éviter de s'attaquer aux humains.

Mon sang le tentait trop, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait me subir alors qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas devenir un monstre, pour ne plus être un monstre. Lorsque je compris cela, je voulus l'aider. L'aider pour ne pas souffrir. Ne plus souffrir.

-_Je ferai en sorte que tu n'ais plus mal à cause de moi._ Il rouvrit les yeux. Ça va mieux ? Lui demandais-je. Ma question le surprit mais il hocha tout de même la tête. J'en suis heureuse. Dis-je avant de finir le travail que j'avais commencé.

Ainsi donc il existait des êtres ayant de si nobles pensées. Je venais de découvrir une facette moins sauvage et excentrique de la nature. J'en étais… Aux anges. La vie ne se résumait donc pas qu'à la raison du plus fort. Certaines puissances acceptaient de faire des sacrifices.

J'entendis les pas lointains de papa. Il se pressait de rentrer avant que la pluie ne fasse rage.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Pov Bella

La tempête avalait la terre, lui prouvant sa puissance. Je savais qu'elle serait violente… Je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle… Mais la voir ainsi déchaînée m'inquiétait… Les hommes, si elle ne se calmait pas, risquaient gros… J'avais peur pour eux. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient sous notre toit étaient en sécurité, il avait ma protection… Sans le savoir, certes. Mais ceux qui étaient ailleurs… J'espérais que l'ouragan leur serait clément.

Je pouvais, bien entendu, les protéger des ravages de la bourrasque… Mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer ainsi dans la vie des mortels… J'avais le pouvoir mais il m'était interdit de l'étendre. Cela rendrait notre existence trop évidente. D'après le traité conférée par Homo Sapiens et les grandes puissances, nous, communément appelés selon la hiérarchie installée par les Puissances Célestes, par euphémisme, « Êtres de races vigoureuses » (ou les presque immortels), devions laisser les êtres humains vivre comme si nous n'étions pas là… Leur faire croire que notre existence n'était qu'un mythe, si bien qu'au beau d'un siècle et demi après le Traité, rares furent ce qui croyaient encore en notre existence. (Je n'étais pas là, à l'époque… Mais mes ancêtres, oui… Leurs souvenirs viennent parfois peupler mes nuits…)

Les hommes font parti de ces peuples, d'ailleurs ils sont les seuls, qui craignent tout ce qui échappe à leur entendement. L'incompréhension et l'impénétrable les effrayaient… Si bien que le seul moyen qu'ils trouvaient, la majeure partie du temps, pour les combattre était la violence… Plus ou moins brutale selon l'effroi qui les traîne et les guide à des actes d'extrême barbarie…

-A table ! Cria maman, me sortant de mes réflexions.

Je me tins bien durant le repas mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en surprenant, à plusieurs reprises, la façon dont les Cullen se débarrassaient du contenu de leurs assiettes tout en faisant semblant de manger (quel gâchis…).

Alors qu'Edward se mettait en œuvre, il me découvrit entrant de l'observer. Je me sentis rougir et me détournai… Comment avais-je osé le dévisager ?

Je pris soin de ne plus regarder qui que ce soit jusqu'à la fin du repas, me concentrant sur mes mains, immobiles, reposant devant moi sur ce qui nous servait de table à manger.

Je regardais la nuit, peu à peu, étreindre la terre comme pour la rassurer et la convaincre de ne pas appréhender l'orage… Qu'elle serait vite terminée. Toutes les étoiles étaient cachées, se trouvant derrière la barrière robuste que formait les nuages noirs. Nous allumâmes les torches.

Nous discutâmes longuement les Cullen, mes parents et moi… Cependant, jamais aucun de nous ne leur révéla la raison pour laquelle nous vivions si loin des autres. Il valait mieux qu'ils s'en aillent et ne reviennent jamais… Mes parents restaient, à part entière, des humains… Fragiles et sans défense. Et surtout, la nourriture de base de nos interlocuteurs. Moi, de jour en jour, je sentais mon humanité me quitter… L'heure de l'échéance était proche… L'échéance de l'humaine que je suis encore. Mes gênes héréditaires prenaient l'avantage sur ceux de mon humanité… Ceux que je ne voulais pas perdre, pour garder le peu de ressemblance que j'avais avec mes parents. Je ne pouvais rien y faire…

Plus tard, vint le moment d'aller dormir… J'offris ma chambre à Esmée et Carlisle et nous nous partageâmes, Alice, son amant, ses frères, Rosalie et moi, le salon…

La nuit fut courte et longue. Le sommeil n'était pas, du moins, n'était plus un besoin que je devais assouvir… Si je le voulais, je pourrais même ne plus dormir… Plus jamais. Mais c'était tellement plaisant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser plonger dans cette plaisante léthargie. Elle ne m'était pas réparatrice, je n'en avais nul besoin… Mais même à ces moments de perdition, je restais, toujours, lucide… La simple caresse du vent dans l'air était capable de m'éveiller, j'avais cependant appris, naturellement, à reconnaître les sons émis par toutes choses et par tous mouvements (dans mon environnement) pour savoir ce qui devait m'alerter ou pas, par conséquent, quand je dois me réveiller ou rester couchée.

Donc je m'endormis, bercée par les respirations des protagonistes qui emplissaient la maison, le chuchotis des souris dans les murs, le son de la pluie, les grondements du tonnerre, et bien d'autres sons encore.

Puis… Cela arriva, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Tous les membres de mon corps se détendirent. Cette sensation, je la connaissais… Elle revenais souvent ces derniers temps… Je ne bougeai pas, cela faisait un moment que j'avais perdu cette habitude qui caractérisait exclusivement les êtres… Normaux… Je me rendis compte, au bout d'un moment, que mon cœur ne battait plus…

_Non, non ! Par pitié, non !_

Je me concentrais dessus. Je ne voulais pas perdre la dernière chose qui faisait de moi humaine… Je voulais le rester encore un peu…

La fatalité ne peut être évitée, elle finit toujours par nous rattraper…

Mais puisque tôt ou tard j'allais, que je le veuille ou non, devenir cet Ange que je redoutais et aimais… Je voulais le devenir le plus tardivement possible… Je ne voulais pas aussi avoir l'air d'une gamine à cinq cent ans… Car ma croissance s'arrêtera dès que le processus de mutation aura pris fin… Je voulais qu'il soit le plus loin possible… Je voulais vieillir… Avoir ces cheveux blancs donné par l'âge et non par ma nature… Je voulais ces rides qui sont parfois si apaisants et si sages… Et aussi ce sourire bienveillant qu'avait ma grand-mère… Je l'aimais beaucoup… Mais elle avait pris le même chemin qu'Angela emprunta quelques années plus tard… Elle _les _avait suivis avec ce même sourire que j'aimais tant…

Cela dit… Mon cœur refusait de reprendre sa course… Je sentais la tension qui commençait à s'installer… Ils avaient, eux aussi, remarqué… J'entendis le médecin, Carlisle, et son épouse descendre les marches… Leurs regards commencèrent à m'incommoder… J'entendis une plume de soie fendre l'air dans ma direction, emmenant avec elle l'odeur d'Alice…

Tous mes sens s'agitèrent… Que faisait-elle ? Je stoppais son mouvement en vitesse. Trop vite. Je saisis son poignet et rencontrai, dans ses prunelles de miel, deux pleines lunes… Mes yeux… Ils m'avaient trahis… Puis, c'est à ce moment là, que je le vis. Un homme de très grande taille, teint bronzé, à l'apparence négligé et aux cheveux noirs…

Début…

Il était dans la forêt. Errant et allant là où le portaient ses pas… Il souffrait.

La nuit d'étendre son royaume dans cette partie reculée de la planète. Il craignait la nuit… Il la détestait… Il se détestait… Il n'était pas devenu ce qu'il était à présent par plaisir… Combien il aurait aimé ne jamais être né simplement pour ne pas avoir à garder tous ces remords… Il entendait parfois les gens dire qu'ils préféraient les remords aux regret mais lui il aurait mille fois préféré avoir une vie inondée de regrets que de remords… Combien d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants avaient péri de ses mains ? Sans compter ces innombrables innocents qui ont trépasser à cause de lui ?

_Il détestait la nuit… Car elle lui ramenait toujours en mémoire ces promesses de morts futurs… Il ne pouvait se contrôler à ces moments d'ultime perdition… Ces moments où l'autre prenait l'emprise de son corps et de son esprit…Il se mit à courir. Fuir les humains, pour leurs assurer leurs survies… Mais il s'avait que cela ne servait à rien… Il pouvait les retrouver quoiqu'il fasse… Il avait toute la nuit pour ça… Et puis, ce n'était pas la motivation qui lui manquait…_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'il vit la lune apparaître… Il ferma les yeux et courut encore plus vite. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparu totalement et que, de sa lumière argentée, elle illumina tout son corps… Déclenchant le processus…_

_Tout son corps fut pris de tremblement. Il en fut si bien secoué, autant par les tremblements que par la douleur causée par la transformation, qu'il tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, hurlant à la mort et pleurant, désespéré… Lorsque ce fut terminé… A la place de l'homme au teint cuivré, se trouvait un être d'apparence effroyable… __Mi-homme, mi-animal_(*)_. __Tout son être, à l'inverse d'à peine un centième de seconde auparavant, suintait la destruction et la mort. Il regarda la lune de ses yeux noirs, eut un sourire sinistre avant de se retourner et se diriger vers les hommes les plus proches. Tuant au passage tout ce qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin._

…_Fin._

Puis ce fut fini… C'était la première fois que je voyais un évènement futur… Le don d'Alice… Sans doute.

Le loup-garou approche… La pleine lune prochaine…

Je devais l'aider… Il fallait que je le sauve… C'était tout ce que je voulais à ce moment… Mais il me fallait attendre qu'il vienne…

Je saurais attendre.

La conscience me revint peu à peu.

Hébétée, il me fallut plus d'une demi-seconde pour avoir l'idée de réagir, pour me rappeler de ce que je faisais et ou j'étais… Je refermais les yeux et me recouchais, après avoir libéré le petit lutin, comme si de rien était… En espérant qu'ils me laisseraient et ne diraient rien… Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Même lorsque je réussis à replonger dans les délicieuses limbes du sommeil. Mon cœur rebattait à nouveau. J'avais finalement réussis à le ranimer.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber au milieu de la nuit…

A mon réveil, je me sentais étrange… Je sentais quelque chose en moi… Quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à saisir… Quelque chose de dérangeant et familier… Un changement… Encore.

Je me réveillais, donc, quelques temps avant l'aube et sortais sentir l'air humide de l'extérieur, faisant mine de croire mes colocataires endormis… Ils étaient crispés, je serais bien rester les détendre mais mon envie d'air frais obstrua toutes bonnes volontés… Je me sentais oppressée et étourdie par cette cellule close. Je pris soin de bien refermer la porte derrière moi.

Le vent s'occupa de m'ôter ce malaise dès que je fus à sa portée… Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Je commençais alors mon exploration, déambulant dans la forêt muette qui commençait à se remettre de la déferlante qu'elle avait subit précédemment. Cette vision, bien qu'elle fut quelque peu affligeante, ne m'effraya pas. Toutes ces choses étaient, en fait, courantes… C'était la vie. Elle construit, détruit, innove à l'infini. Cette destruction partielle de la forêt allait laisser place à une nouvelle forêt… Peut-être même, plus florissante et plus belle encore que la précédente. Une sorte de cycle de la vie… De la régénération de cette lignée ancestrale… J'écoutais les gémissements des arbres mourants et tentais de les apaiser, tandis que de nouvelles pousses culbutaient joyeusement ainsi que des nouveaux nés…

Je ressentais, dans cette atmosphère de totale désolation, une sorte d'espérance… L'espoir d'une existence future… Promise. Les Dieux créaient et ne détruisaient jamais… Tout leur travail était le résultat d'innovations et rénovations perpétuelles… Une sorte de recyclage à grande échelle… Moi aussi, un jour ce sera mon tour. Il sera temps pour moi de partir… D'être recyclée…

Je croyais en la vie après la mort… Je croyais même à la renaissance… La résurrection… Je croyais, de même, au Jugement dernier…

Je croyais à toute ces choses à ma façon… Mon esprit est parfois si simple et si complexe… J'étais dotée d'un esprit tolérant de toute chose à l'instar des êtres de la même nature que moi… Même si j'étais Ange… J'étais avant tout, malgré le fait que je le devenais de moins en moins chaque jour qui passe, humaine… Mais je devais être des plus indulgents de cette race. La bienveillance, dans leur communauté, n'était pas toujours la mieux servie… D'ailleurs, elle l'était rarement… Le plus grand malheur d'un humain était de naître le plus doux des hommes… Ce genre de personnes, dans ce monde, ne vivaient jamais très longtemps…

Je me retournais vers _lui._ Il ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis que j'avais quitté la maison. Il était du genre têtu. Il savait que je savais qu'il était là. Mais il refusait de se montrer. J'entrepris de m'asseoir, tranquillement, sur un tronc déraciné et attendre qu'il décida de me faire part de sa présence.

Il faillit me rejoindre, mais au dernier moment, il se déroba et se dirigea vers notre demeure. Je soupirais et suivis ses traces.

Pov Edward

Pendant toute la nuit, je l'observais dormir, de l'autre bout de la salle. Jamais elle ne remua. Elle était comme morte. Même son cœur cessa de battre, pourtant elle respirait toujours. Tout le monde s'en aperçu. En premier, Carlisle. D'ailleurs Esmée et lui vinrent voir ce qui se passaient…

Il s'inquiétait un peu…Tout le monde la considéra quelques secondes, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous voyions quelqu'un mourir, mais… On avait tous l'impression qu'elle vivait encore… Ce fut Alice, qui prit la décision de vérifier… Lorsqu'elle voulut la tâter, celle-ci, d'une vitesse incroyable (on ne l'avait même pas vu s'asseoir) intercepta la main de ma sœur et l'immobilisa. Ses yeux étaient d'argent se voilèrent avant de reprendre vie. Nous fûmes tous hypnotisés par le pouvoir de ses pupilles. Elle se ressaisit, nous interdisant, brusquement, l'accès de ses prunelles, se recoucha. Et s'endormit. Sa respiration se fit plus lent (normal pour quelqu'un qui dormait), mais son cœur battait avec trop subtilité pour un être vivant.

Bien avant que le soleil ne se lève, elle se réveilla, ou du moins se leva. Nous, toujours choqués de notre découverte, n'esquissâmes pas un seul geste lorsqu'elle sortit, d'un pas serein et assuré, de la maisonnée.

Je ne pus résister à la curiosité. Je la suivis donc, demandant aux autres membres de ma famille de ne pas nous suivre.

Elle marcha longtemps dans l'obscurité, jamais elle ne trébucha malgré les nombreux pièges dont la forêt était désormais gorgée. Elle regardait tout ce chaos avec une curieuse quiétude et une certaine nostalgie venait parfois étreindre son regard. Elle semblait vouloir réconforter ce bois brisée.

Soudainement elle regarda dans ma direction. Elle savait…

Elle attendit un peu. Elle savait que j'étais là… Pourtant j'avais pris soin d'être le plus éloigné d'elle possible…

Elle finit par s'asseoir et attendit encore. Elle savait que je savais qu'elle savait…

Alors, devais-je me montrer ? Et si finalement, elle ne savait pas ? Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Que je l'avais suivis ?

Son regard se fit plus insistant. Je faillis lui céder… Mais je ne voulais pas expliquer ma présence… De ce fait, je m'enfuis… Comme un lâche. Quittant les lieux de sa domination de peur de céder à son emprise. Je l'entendis, au loin, soupirer… Son presque étouffé par le vent.

* cette expression me fait souvent marrer… Après tout, l'homme n'est-il pas justement un animal XD

* * *

Chapitre 4

Les jours passent…

Chacun identique aux autres…

Monotones… Tristes… Gris…

Et les nuits semblables à eux…

Mais plus sombres encore…

Il leva les yeux vers le soleil couchant et le fixa.

Se laissant aspirer par la splendeur de ses rayons…

Et la beauté de ses traits…

Si seulement il pouvait rentrer…

Rejoindre les siens…

Si seulement il pouvait…

Sentir les bras protecteur de sa génitrice…

Sentir l'amour de ces êtres qu'il aimait plus que tout…

Ces êtres pour lesquels, il avait choisi d'entamer ce long exil…

Si seulement il n'avait jamais existé…

Dans la nuit obscure et voilée,

Marchait d'un pas morne et traînant…

Cet être de légende…

Il ne savait ni ou il allait…

Ni où il arriverait…

Ce dont il était sur…

C'était qu'il devait partir…

Partir loin…

Très loin…

Et ne jamais faire marche arrière …

Ne jamais se retourner…

Ce qu'il fait depuis, maintenant, trois décennies….

Il observa la montée de la Lune…

Déesse de cristal dans ce ciel d'ébène.

Comme si elle était l'unique espoir de cette entité perdue…

Pourtant… Il aurait préféré qu'elle n'exista pas…

Sans elle…

Il ne serait pas ce qu'il était.

Il baissa les yeux et continua sa déambulation…

Dans quelques jours, il sera asséné par le remord, à nouveau…

Cette même peine qui le frappait constamment, d'ailleurs…

Dans quelques jours…

Il sera encore plus condamnable…

Plus maudit qu'il ne l'était…

Il était à la merci de cette impitoyable Divinité…

A la merci de ses formes…

Car dès qu'elle était complètement ronde…

Elle lui remémorait l'étendue de sa puissance.

Pov Bella

Après le « départ » des Cullen deux jours après la tempête, j'avais repris ma randonnée comme j'en avais l'habitude…

Bien sur, ils ne s'en étaient pas réellement allés… Nous les avions accompagné jusqu'à la route la plus proche, mes parents et moi, mais ils nous avaient, au chemin du retour, « discrètement » raccompagné…

Cela signifiait que nous n'étions pas sensés savoir qu'ils nous observaient quotidiennement..

Je faisais donc semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Je m'arrêtai à la hauteur d'un grand chêne, m'assis sur l'une de ses gigantesque racines puis levai les yeux vers le ciel.

J'avais l'habitude voir ces nuages gris qui recouvraient, quasiment tous les jours de l'année, le ciel de mon petit coin de paradis, lui donnant un léger air mélancolique.

Le solstice de printemps approchait… Et _l'Inconnu_, aussi. De même que le jour de notre confrontation…

Je voulais aller le chercher… Mais je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner de mes parents, maintenant que l'existence des vampires ne m'était plus un secret. Il valait mieux que je veille sur eux.

Je fermais les yeux. Humant l'air qui m'entourait. Je sentis l'odeur des fleurs, de la moisissure, des arbres, des animaux, de mes parents, des Cullen… J'inspirai encore, m'imprégnant de toutes les odeurs… Ceux plus éloignées vinrent à mes narines. Les odeurs de la peuplade du Sud. Apparemment, ils préparaient une fête à l'occasion de l'évènement(*). J'étais capable d'entendre des conversations de gens extrêmement éloignés, cependant, il me fallait beaucoup de concentration pour en saisir le sens, malgré mon ouie exceptionnellement fine. J'aimais mieux éviter l'exercice. Mais, à ce moment là, je cherchais quelque chose de bien précis. D'ailleurs, je finis par trouver.

Une odeur étrange… Un mélange d'épices et de feuilles exotiques… Je sus tout de suite que c'était Lui… Il était très loin dans le Sud-Ouest… Et progressait plutôt lentement…

_Je saurais attendre._ Tentais-je de me convaincre.

Il m'arrivait, malheureusement, de me montrer fort impatiente.

Je rouvris les yeux, me levai et me dirigeai vers la maison, n'y tenant pas, en sautillant d'excitation. Il serait bientôt là ! Je chantonnai me rendant compte à peine de l'obscurité qui s'était installée dans la petite prairie. Lorsque j'ouvrai la porte de la maison, ce fut la voix de maman qui me ramena sur terre :

-BELLA ! C'était, comme vous vous en doutez, un appel hargneux et plein de promesse… Punition garantie.

Maman n'aimait pas que je rentre si tard, s'inquiétant pour ma vie (bien sur, elle ignorait que je n'avais quasiment rien à craindre, du moins, presque rien). Je me dirigeai résignée à ne pas sortir le lendemain. Car, oui, se serait ça ma punition.

Et le jour J arriva…

Ce jour là, pour la première fois, je sentis ce qu'était la vrai puissance. La puissance d'un appel de détresse. Accrue, sûrement, par l'énergie Sélénite et celles qui se manifestaient les jours de solstice…

Cela débuta en début de soirée, alors que la fête, sans doute, battait son plein chez le peuple du Midi.

Je sentais la douleur dans chaque parcelle de son corps (bien que masquée par l'aura meurtrière qui le recouvrait), tout son esprit y baignait. Mais une force plus grande le contrôlait. Par chance, ou malchance peut-être, _la Bête_ avait sentie la présence de mes parents… Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle oserait nous approcher… Etant donné ma présence.

Notre maison était désormais à l'état de ruine… Je suppose que le fait que de toute façon nous devions en construire une autre serait un soulagement… Bien que minime.

En tout cas, il était là. Charlie s'était interposé entre la Bête et nous, bien qu'il tremblait de tout ses membres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, affable, devant son élan de courage… J'étais heureuse d'être sa fille.

La bête cependant me fixait. Il savait que j'étais différente. Il voulait tester sa force…

Je sentis les Cullen s'agiter, se demandant, peut-être, s'ils devaient agir ou plutôt attendre et voir de quoi j'étais capable.

La Bête ne réfléchit pas longtemps, sitôt son examen terminé, elle attaqua. Je me postais devant mon géniteur. Et avant même que les Cullen ne contre-attaquent et décident de se charger du cas de l'Animal, car si j'avais bien compris, cet être qui se tenait devant nous était leur ennemi naturel, je le saisis par la crinière et l'éloigna de ma famille.

_Prudence._

Il se dégagea et chargea.

Cependant à mi-chemin il s'arrêta, comprenant que je l'attendais, il ne savait pas ce que j'avais derrière la tête. Je sentais la peur le prendre peu à peu. Il n'était pas habitué à la résistance et surtout pas, de se sentir faible face à sa « victime ». Il fit demi-tour mais je le rattrapais illico. Il me fallait qu'il reste.

Je le retins par le bras lorsqu'il virevolta prêt à décamper. Il m'asséna un coup de griffes au visage. Je sentis un léger effleurement… Je soupirai. La douleur de l'être emprisonné dans la Bête devenait de plus en plus intense… Il ne savait ce qui se passait… Et cela l'angoissait…

J'étreignais cette être hideux, muée par un instinct maternelle étrange… Je savais que je ne pouvais l'aider à se débarrasser de cette chose qui prenait possession de lui, chaque soirée pleine lune… J'étais impuissante face à ces choses, ne pouvant moi-même me défaire de ces pouvoir que j'avais hérité de mes ancêtres…

Pourquoi fallait-il que des êtres si purs se retrouvent dans une situation aussi infortunée ?

Je pouvais cependant tenter d'atténuer les effets…

Je sentis alors la brûlure… Au plus profond de mon être… C'était une chaleur inflexible… Et douce… Qui m'enflammait le thorax…

Sans pour autant être douloureuse… Cela ressemblait à un liquide agréablement chaud… Froid peut-être… Qui gonflait, gonflait… Gonflait… Tel une bulle d'air, mais remplie d'un fluide dissimulé. Et soudain, explosa… Je sentis toute l'énergie se répandre à travers mon corps. La Bête qui se débattait, au début, finit par se détendre… Sa respiration se ralentit. Puis enfin, il commença à reprendre apparence humaine. Je le lâchais. Il glissa puis s'écroula à terre. Je ne le retins pas, me contentant de fixer sa masse allongée… Puis un détail me frappa. Mes pieds n'étaient plus mes pieds…

Pov Edward

Tout semblait comme pétrifié… La Nature nous ne parue jamais si immobile… Pourtant, nous la côtoyions depuis bien longtemps…

Le silence environnant s'amplifia… S'allongea… Rien ni personne ne songea le rompre…

Nous étions tous, comme légers et lourds, suspendus dans un vide tangible… Tout perdit son importance, aspiré et se réduisant en néant…

Elle devenait la seule chose qui semblait avoir un sens…

D'ailleurs, seule, elle avait un sens.

Dressée de sa chevelure argentée et luisante, une paire d'ailes à l'éclat éthéré, transparente, sa peau de cristal et d'ivoire était des plus pure… De son corps jaillissait une lumière bleutée qui contrastait fort avec l'opacité ambiante et lui donnait une grâce que nous n'avions jamais vu… Nous même ne la possédant pas…

D'elle, se dégageait l'habituelle sérénité… Cette sensation appétissante qui m'était désormais irrésistible…

Cependant elle semblait loin d'être calme… Je sentais, cachée par cette onde de douceur, une angoisse grandissante.

Elle fixait le corps du loup, assoupi. N'osant, je dirai, même plus bouger.

Je me demandais d'où lui venait cette tension soudaine.

-Ma chérie… Intervint Renée.

Je finis par comprendre…

Pov Bella

-Ma chérie… L'entendis-je chuchoter… D'une voix effrayée.

Maman avait peur de moi… Elle devait sans doute se demander si j'étais vraiment sa fille…

-Bella, répond-moi… Insista-t-elle.

Je pivotais vers elle. Dès que nos regard se croisèrent elle écarquilla les yeux, d'effroi… Cependant, je ne pouvais la libérer de mon emprise… Je ne le pus pas… Je n'en eus pas la force… Me contentant d'observer ce sentiment que j'avais toujours essayé de ne pas réveiller… Et le pire… Dans les yeux de ma propre mère…

Soudain son visage s'adoucit, emplie d'une profonde tristesse… Elle leva un pas, hésitante. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle avança…

D'une main tremblante, elle fit glisser son doigt sur ma joue. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais.

-Tu as peur. Lui dis-je.

Je le sentais.

Sans répondre, elle m'attira vers elle, je me laissais faire. Elle m'étreignit, je suppose, de toutes ses forces.

-Mon enfant… La chair de ma chair… Le sang de mon sang… Toi que j'aime tant… Si tu savais combien je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

-Répond…

-Bien sur que j'ai peur… Murmura-t-elle, choisissant la franchise. J'ai tellement peur que mon corps entier tremble… Tellement peur que tu disparaisses… Peur de me rendre compte que, pendant toutes ces années, tu n'avais été qu'un rêve… Un merveilleux songe.

Je m'éloignai d'elle et examinai ses traits. Elle ne mentait pas. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains :

-Mon bébé, dis-moi que tu es bien réel… Je t'en pris.

Cette fois c'était elle qui pleurait. Ce fut mon tour de nettoyer ses larmes.

-Tu es absurde. Lui dis-je, avec un demi sourire. Crois-tu que tu ai assez d'imagination pour que je sois le seul fruit de ta pensée ?

Elle en fut rassurée et reposa sa joue sur mon épaule. Je sentis deux autres bras m'entourer.

Papa…

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis sourit, d'un de ses sourires timides.

-Tes yeux ressemblent à la lune qui plane, en ce moment même, au dessus de nos têtes… Tu es magnifique. Et quoi que tu sois. Tu restes, et tu resteras toujours, ma fille adorée.

-Hmium… Acquiesça maman, ne pouvant parler, elle émit ce son étrange.

J'étais… Heureuse… Jamais je ne l'avais autant été … Ma famille m'acceptait… Telle que j'étais… Telle que je suis… Il ne tentaient même pas de me demander ma vrai nature… Je leur en remerciai silencieusement. De toute façon, ils l'avaient sans doute deviné…

Vint le moment où nous dûmes les affronter.

Ce furent _ses_ yeux que je croisai en premier. Ayant chassé il y a près d'une semaine, ses prunelles étaient d'un ocre sombre…

Je me perdis dans cet océan de sentiments successifs que je voyais traverser son regard… Je me rendis compte, malgré le fait que je le sus si proche, d'à quel point il m'avait manqué… Plus que personne parmi tous les membres de sa famille, qui pourtant, je respectais. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était de me retrouver dans l'étau de ses bras fragiles.

J'entendis l'homme au teint basané remuer. Je me tournai vers lui, puis envisageai ce qui fut, un jour, notre demeure … Mon géniteur soupira et, sûrement pour se consoler, dit :

-De toute façon, il nous fallait en construire une autre…

-Pouvons-nous vous proposer notre aide ? Demanda Carlisle.

Mes parents se rendirent (enfin) compte de la présence de nos anciens hôtes…

_Les humains n'ont aucun sens de l'observation…_

Je soupirai. Je couvrais le nouveau arrivant du châle avec lequel je me recouvrais lors de mes innombrables escapades.

-Est-ce qu'il est… Ma mère hésita… Elle n'était pas vraiment d'avis de l'approcher (**), mais ne voulait pas, non plus, que je fus une meurtrière.

-Non, il dort simplement. Il est épuisé.

Elle déglutit…

-Il est… Humain ?

-Autant que toi et moi. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexes. Il est seulement… Un peu spécial…

-Pas qu'un peu… Je dirai même, beaucoup…

-Comparé à moi…

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle avait compris où je voulais en venir… Elle n'était pas ma mère pour rien !

-S'il te plait…

-Il est hors de question qu'il reste avec nous ! Non mais, tu as remarqué la manière dont il s'y est pris pour ébouler notre unique toit ?

-Il n'était pas dans son état normal… Plaidai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que dans les prochains jours… Non mais pourquoi si loin ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'à son réveille il le sera ?

-Parce que je le sais… Murmurai-je doucement.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Elle finit par céder. Papa était très souvent d'accord avec maman et inversement (il l'avait bien fallu pour réussir à vivre aussi longtemps isolé)… Je savais que la partie était gagnée (pour cette fois).

Nous « dormîmes » à la belle étoile. Les Cullen s'étant rejoins à nous… Nous ne parlâmes pas vraiment… Par contre les questions leur brûlaient les lèvres… Ils n'osaient pas les poser… Mes parents avaient décidé d'oublier cette histoire. Ils m'aimaient assez telle qu'ils me connaissaient pour vouloir connaître l'autre facette de ma personnalité…

Mais eux, me connaissaient à peine… Rien d'étonnant qu'ils veuillent savoir. Tout savoir.

Pour l'heure, un petit « somme » ne me fera pas de mal…

Le loup dormit sur ses deux oreilles jusqu'au petit matin…

J'y étais, peut-être, allée un peu fort… Normalement, les ronflements de papa aurait dû le réveiller…

A son réveil, je lui expliquerai son cas… Je savais qu'il s'en irait sous peu… Il le pouvait désormais. Il était libre… Ou presque.

_*Fête du solstice._

_**Tu m'étonnes !_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Pov Bella

-Ephram tu dois partir.

-Pour aller où ? Répondit-il, prostré sur la chaise en bois (grâce aux Cullen et à Ephram, nous avions une vraie maison et de vrais meubles !).

-Tu dois retourner vers les tiens. Dis-je en vérifiant l'état des fleurs de la cuisine et leur demandant comment elles allaient.

Il ne répondit pas se contentant d'émettre une plainte déchirante. Je soupirai me tournant vers lui.

-Quel est le problème ? Lui demandai-je. Tu as désormais le contrôle de la bête… Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

J'avais réussis à le défère de cette force maléfique, pourquoi hésitait-il toujours ? Je voulais lui laisser le loisir de me le dire. Je ne lirai pas son esprit pour trouver la réponse, ce serait malsain. Il m'en parlera quand il l'aura décidé.

Mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir… Il semblait sombrer dans la dépression chaque jour plus que le jour d'avant. Je posais ma main sur sa peau brûlante.

-Dis-moi. Murmurai-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

-J'ai peur. Avoua-t-il, après une bref hésitation.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Tu… Tu as dit que j'étais libre… Mais… Je suis toujours dangereux… Tu l'as vu toi-même… Hier.

Il s'était énervé contre un lièvre qui avait mangé les salades qu'il avait cueilli. Si je n'avais pas intervenu, il y aurait eu un bain de sang.

-Tu dois apprendre à gérer tes sentiments… Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre à contrôler ta colère. Lui proposais-je, voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Il baissa la tête, tentant de me cacher ses larmes. Il était malheureux. Cela me brisait le cœur.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Pourquoi n'y arriverais-tu pas ?

-Je…

-Tu es un homme bon. Je le sens. Lui assurai-je en posant ma main sur ma poitrine pour lui prouver ma foi. Je levais son visage. Ais confiance en moi. Prends confiance en toi. Ajoutai-je en donnant un légère tape sur son cœur.

Il me fixa pendant un moment. Nous restâmes tous les deux dans cette position. Aucun de nous deux n'esquissa nul geste. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour nous, nous restâmes tous deux figés tel des statues de pierre.

Il finit par hocher la tête. Je souris et repris le « travail » que je faisais quelques temps plutôt.

-Bella… Je n'y arrive pas. Pleura-t-il, en s'effondrant au sol.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule puis reportai mon attention aux arbres. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi me fit penser à la vision qu'avait laissé la tempête quelques semaines auparavant… Dans des états moindres, évidemment.

-Tu as progressé. Lui assurai-je, sincèrement.

Il hoqueta de surprise et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu as épargné le nid d'oiseaux et l'écureuil, les seuls animaux que j'ai laissé à proximité pour observer tes réactions. M'expliquai-je. Les arbres ont eu moins de chance, cependant. Ajoutai-je triste.

-Tu m'as toujours empêché de les toucher. Contra-t-il, non convaincu.

-Tu les as tout simplement évité. Tu avais conscience que si tu te dirigeais vers eux, tu leur ferais du mal. Tu as donc décidé de changer de chemin et tu t'es éloigné d'eux. Ajoutai-je.

Il réfléchit un long moment. Finalement je me levai, désireuse de mettre fin à cette discussion et de lui permettre d'y penser plus tard, et proposai de rentrer avant qu'Edward, qui nous surveillait un peu plus loin, ne s'énerve pour de bon… Je ne savais pourquoi il appréciait si peu Ephram… Par nature ? En tout cas leur sentiment était réciproque comme j'ai pu le constaté un peu plus tôt… Mais Ephram était un sage. Il se contrôlait mieux que le petit vampire… Rosalie de son coté semblait guetter tout mouvement brusque de mon protégé… Pour me protéger de lui ? Alice m'avait fait promettre de passer ma soirée avec elle. Elle voulait qu'on discute et qu'on s'amuse comme les « jeunes » filles de notre âges. Je ne savais trop si cet adjectif était employable sur elle, bien qu'elle parut si jeune.

Pov Edward

Le chien s'était tout simplement accaparé d'_Elle_. Bella s'occupait de lui du matin au soir. Une raison de plus pour le haïr.

Seule Alice avait l'audace de lui imposer de rester avec elle. C'était à des moments comme cela que j'adorais vraiment ma sœur. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, à chaque fois que je la pensais avec _lui_, je m'énervais… Etais-je jaloux ?

_Pas possible._

On était bien trop différent… Nos mondes étaient en parfaite opposition… Elle, innocente et pure, et moi… Dépravé et sale…

-Alors, la prochaine lune, nous irons en ville faire des courses ! S'exclama Alice, dans la salle dans laquelle elles s'étaient isolées. Rosalie s'étaient rejoins à elles. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ma difficile sœur appréciait Bella. Je n'arrive encore pas à savoir la raison… Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, elle avait développé un certain instinct protecteur pour Bella… C'était tellement… Singulier venant d'elle. Elle se « sentait » maternelle envers Bella… Celle-ci ressemblant de façon curieuse à l'enfant que Rose aurait souhaité avoir. Rosalie était toujours distante avec Bella, mais veillait tout de même sur elle. Dans l'arrière plan de la scène… Sans doute la voir pleurer avait éveillé en elle ce sentiment qu'elle avait souvent bercé lorsqu'elle était humaine…

-Tu peux toujours courir. Marmonna Bella en souriant.

-T'es pas marrante ! Râla le lutin. Allez ! Juste une fois ! Je veux te voir en robe de princesse.

-Je me sens bien dans mes vêtements.

-Mais ils sont moches !

-C'est ta façon de voir les choses. Répondit-elle, loin d'être vexée, elle avait appris à connaître Alice. Pour ma part, j'apprécie la simplicité de ma garde-robes.

Il est vrai que Bella était belle telle qu'elle était… Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer vêtue à la manière des nobles… Elle serait la magnificence incarnée.

-S'il te plait… Supplia ma sœur, Rosalie, de son coté, tentait de caché le sourire moqueur qui germait sur son visage. Très peu de gens avait réussi à résister à ce petit bout de monstre aussi longtemps.

Bella se tourna vers la fenêtre, une expression chagrinée sur la face.

-Les hommes ne veulent pas de moi. A-t-elle simplement dit pour réponse.

Alice et Rosalie s'intéressèrent tout de suite, et attendaient la suite, patientes… de même que nous autres, Esmée et Carlisle avaient cessé leur discussion, curieux, le clébard, lui de son coté, ronflait comme un orchestre.

-Pourquoi ? S'impatienta Alice.

-Ils n'aiment pas la différence… Et… Je suis différente. La différence étant à leur regard étrangeté et menace… Je les effraie… Ils ont peur de moi. Répondit-elle.

On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait la manière de dire ces mots sans se trop se faire mal. Elle se tourna vers ma sœur, si je ne savais pas que ce que je voyais était ce qu'Alice voyait, j'aurais facilement cru qu'elle me regardait, moi, et non ma sœur… Ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Ma sœur eu un léger mouvement de recul. C'était à ce genre de moment que à quel point Bella était puissante… Bien plus que nous autre… Malgré son masque de mélancolie.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup… Une amie que j'ai eu… Jadis.

Alice tentait se reprendre et de comprendre le rapport avec les précédents propos de Bella.

-Elle est partie parce qu'elle a eu peur de toi ? Risqua-t-elle.

-Non… Elle est morte…

Je me perdis dans la profondeur de ses prunelles… Me communiquant sa tristesse. J'aurai aimé me diriger vers elle, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire tout les mots pouvant la réconforter… Mais au lieu de quoi, je restai figé, le plus loin possible d'elle et fixai les nuages sans les voir. Elle enchaîna :

-Elle a rendu l'âme, ma main dans la sienne.

Bella se tut et tenta de garder contenance, mais son aura était déjà empreinte de désespoir… Et la maison se marqua d'une atmosphère pesante et sombre… Reflet de sa peine et son chagrin.

-Cela faisait quelques jours que je savais qu'elle allait mourir… Par cette nuit d'orage. J'avais demandé à Angela, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, de ne pas sortir et avait fait une recommandation à sa mère pour m'assurer qu'Angela n'allait pas mettre le nez dehors… J'étais jeune à l'époque… Trop naïve pour penser un seul instant, étant donné que j'étais méprisée par la majorité des villageois, de même que la mère de mon ancienne meilleure amie… Je n'avais pas imaginé que celle-ci, juste pour me montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune considération en ma parole et encore moins en ma personne, ferait exactement le contraire de ce que je lui avais demandé de faire… Elle se tut et reprit… Mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas aussi développés qu'aujourd'hui… Mais Angela était la seule amie que j'avais… J'aurais tellement aimé la sauver… C'est sans doute égoïste de ma part… Mais j'aurai vraiment aimé la faire vivre encore… Pour moi… Elle était comme une sœur pour moi… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Sinon la laisser partir. Me quitter…

-Je ne comprend pas. Avoua ma sœur.

Et je dois dire que moi non plus… Je n'arrivais simplement pas à suivre son histoire.. C'était comme si elle pensait dans sa tête à plusieurs choses à la fois et qu'elle nous donnait des partie de chaque réflexion.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle s'est fait écrasée par un arbre que la tempête a arraché.

Elle commença à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair, je vis une liquide argenté perler à cet endroit… Et son odeur s'amplifia avant de redevenir de disparaître complètement, comme aspirée (de même que le liquide et aucune cicatrice). Je me rendis compte que je m'étais levé prêt à attaquer.

-Sa mère m'a accusé de sorcellerie… Tous m'ont promis le bûché, alors je suis partie. Papa et maman sont venus avec moi… Ils voulaient me protéger… Ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant sa bonne humeur… La salle s'emplit, soudain, de son habituel bienveillant climat.

Mais je me posais une question… Comment se pouvait-il que Bella puisse être heureuse, triste, stressée ou autre… Sans jamais éprouvé la moindre haine ? Rancune ? Envie de vengeance ? Jamais sa présence n'émettait ce genre de sentiments… Etait-ce un caractéristique propre aux anges ? Car je me doutais que c'est ce qu'elle était : un Ange. Ou était-ce un choix ?

-Bon, je suis épuisée. Dit-elle se levant. Je vais aller me coucher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. J'ai encore le temps de te convaincre. Assura Alice, qui avait compris l'esquive.

-Bonne nuit. Répondit simplement l'interpellée en faignant un bâillement…

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait guère l'air épuisé…

Pov Bella

-Tu es prêt. Cesse de retarder ton départ. Murmurai-je.

-Tu as tant envie de me voir partir ? Répliqua Ephram.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Manie que j'avais pris d'Edward pour l'avoir vu le faire tant de fois…

-Plus vite tu partiras, mieux ce sera, crois-moi… Moins douloureux se sera… _Pour toi…_

Je savais que le voir partir me briserait le cœur… Mais je ne devais pas le retenir…

-Et si…

-Oui ?

-Et si ils ne m'acceptaient pas ?

-Pourquoi ne t'accepteraient-ils pas ?

-Eh bien, pour ce que je suis. Par exemple. Répondit-il sarcastique.

-Tu regardes le monde avec bien trop de… Noirceur…

-Tu peux parler, toi.

Je souris.

-Ta vie est parmi les tiens…

-Tu ne sais rien. Cracha-t-il, énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Ah ! Tu m'énerve avec tes questions !

-Que tu peux être puérile, cher Ephram !

-Z'allons voir ce qu'est « être puérile », chère Bella. Ria-t-il en sautant dans la rivière pour m'éclabousser.

_Nous_ mangions tranquillement. Tout le monde discutait, mais Ephram était bien plus silencieux que d'habitude. Bien trop silencieux…

-Tu vas partir ? Demandai-je, c'était plus une affirmation.

-Oui.

-Quand ?

-Demain.

-Tu vas me manquer. Ai-je dit simplement.

-Puis-je te demander une dernière chose ? Chuchota-t-il en se dégageant de mon étreinte, je hochai la tête. Peux-tu me dire ce que je dois faire ? Accepterai-tu de regarder mon futur ?

Je réfléchis un moment... Regarder dans le futur n'était pas mon passe-temps favori… Et il m'était toujours plus facile d'éviter de le connaître. Étant donné que je n'avais pas le droit d'interférer dans les évènements, aussi funeste seraient-ils… Par le Pacte que mes aïeuls ont signés avec les Humains.

-S'il te plaît ? Insista-t-il. Je veux juste savoir s'ils accepteront vraiment que je reste avec eux…

Je soupirai. Puis pris sa main. Non pas que ce contact fût nécessaire pour voir les événements à venir, mais je voulais sentir son contact encore une fois.

Je laissai filer mon esprit et voltiger à travers le temps.

-Cela fait des jours que des vampires enlèvent les villageois… Ton arrivée apportera la prospérité et la bienséance… Tu seras tout simplement le bien venu. Plus tard, tu deviendras le protecteur de la contrée. Ta proximité et la protection que tu as à l'égard de ton peuple éveillera en eux une force similaire à la tienne… Tu devras leur apprendre tout ce que je t'ai appris… Tu te marieras deux fois… Tu…

Je me tus, et bloquai toutes les images de ma tête et lui lançai un regard effrayé. Il comprit.

-La façon dont je vais mourir n'a aucune importance… C'est le sort qui est réservé à tous les êtres de la Terre. Dit-il en sage.

Je serrai sa main, il grimaça.

-Désolée.

-Adieu Bella. Ajouta-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front. Dis à Renée que je suis encore désolée d'avoir brisé votre ancienne maison… Merci pour tout.

Il s'évapora et je restai durant des heures dans la même position. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Et qu'on ne se reverrait jamais. Pas dans ce monde en tout cas.

-Adieu mon ami. Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je ne devais pas pleurer. Je le lui avais promis…

-Tu m'en demande trop. Je suis incapable de retenir mes larmes. Enchaînai-je, en me fermant le visage des mains.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur sa progression que je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'étais adossée à un arbre… Que Edward s'était approché de moi.

Je lui lançait un regard surpris, il se contenta de fixer le chemin que je regardai précédemment.

-Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Dit-il finalement.

Il se tourna vers moi. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés et très sombres. Je décidais de faire disparaître mon odeur pour lui faciliter la tache.

-Non, arrêtes ça. Dit-il.

-Quoi donc ?

-N'efface pas ton odeur… Laisse-la.

_Oh… Il avait donc finit par comprendre mon manège._

-Je… Je peux prendre sa place… Si tu veux…

J'eus un élan de joie presque enfantin.

-Accepterais-tu de devenir mon ami ? Demandai-je, ne tentant même pas de cacher mon sourire joyeux.

-Bien sur…

-Merci ! Dis-je en lui sautant au cou (comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire à toutes mes connaissances).

Edward passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui. Aussitôt je sentis ses dents sur ma clavicule. Un frisson me parcourut. J'en fus toute retournée. Mon cœur, quoique battant de plus en plus faiblement, prit une course folle.

Cette sensation était… Je ne m'était jamais sentis aussi proche de… D'un « homme ». Edward, me serra encore plus mais chercha ailleurs.

-ça chatouille! Ris-je fermant les yeux.

Grognant, il souleva ma tête et tenta de planter ses dents dans ma peau. De mon coté, je découvrais mon corps… Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'être si bien… Une chose était sûr… Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête… Mais, je ne savais pourquoi, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas bien… Je me forçai à réduire ma flagrance pour qu'il se reprenne…

Ce qu'il fit. Il m'a semblé du moins, avant qu'il ne colle sa bouche contre la mienne, à la manière que le faisait quasiment tout nos colocataires avec leurs époux. Là… J'eus peur. Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de plénitude… Ni de vertige… Ni tant de besoin… Les sentiments incontrôlés fusaient dans tous mes membres. La seule chose que je voulais c'était fondre en lui… Oublier jusqu'à qui j'étais. Devenir une partie de ses douces lèvres. Restée à jamais dans cette même position… Je l'étreignis pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui… De façon presque désespérée, comme si j'avais attendu depuis lontemps, inconsciemment, qu'il le fasse. Je ne me rendis pas compte de notre chutes alors que tous deux, nous embrassant fougueusement, avions trébuché… Edward leva sa tête pour me laisser respirer, je ne me laissai pas faire, cela va de soi, je me redressai et rejoignis cette délicieuse bouche.

Soudain, Edward devint plus... Brûlant... Vraiment brûlant... Et trop entreprenant pour moi... Il me pressa et ses mains quittèrent mon dos pour aller visiter les autres parties de mon corps. Éveillant en moi encore plus de besoin... Et de peur...

Toute la magie s'évapora. Lorsque je repris conscience, Edward était loin dans les buissons, le visage désolé dans ma direction. Il se leva et avança vers moi. Je fis un pas en arrière.

Je devais l'avouer. La peur était plus forte. Toutes ces nouveautés m'horrifiaient… Et les sensations qu'Edward éveillaient en moi, encore plus.

_Te voilà qui réagit... A l'image des hommes..._ Entendis-je. Le murmure du vent.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me rendais compte d'une chose. Enfin, deux… Edward était un homme… Et moi, j'étais une femme… En tout cas, j'en avais l'anatomie… Je reculais encore, au fur et à mesure que mes réflexions s'animaient… De plus en plus effrayée.

Pov Edward

Pour la première fois j'avais une impression de puissance... Face à _Elle... _Pendant quelques secondes... Quelques heures, en réalité... Il faisait déjà nuit (nous étions restés unis tout l'après midi!).

Je m'étais abandonné à elle. Ses bras frêles qu'elle avait passé autour de moi. Sa peau douce collée à la mienne.

Elle m'avait paru presque fragile. Comme si, à l'inverse, c'était elle qui m'avait passé les commandes. Comme si elle avait accepté de me donner le rôle du maître. Du conquérant...

Mais plus qu'autre chose, sa proximité me manquait. Je l'aurai bien rattrapé mais je savais qu'elle n'attendait qu'un mouvement brusque de ma part pour s'échapper. Elle courait bien plus vite - trop vite - que moi, je n'aurais aucune chance de la rattraper... Je me demandais même si elle _courait_ vraiment. Je n'avais pas vu comment elle avait fait pour m'échapper.

Je l'aurai rejoint si elle avait pas paru si apeurée. Comme si j'étais _Le danger_. Et c'était sans doute ce que j'étais. Pour sa pureté du moins...

En l'instant de quelques instants (qui s'était révélé être des heures) j'avais réussi à la faire fuir. Je n'ai pas pu résister. En fait, je découvrais, à cet instant l'ampleur de mon audace.

-Excuse-moi. Chuchotai-je, honteux.

Bella me fixa un moment songeuse. Ne répondit rien cependant, comme si, elle écoutait autre chose au même moment... Pourtant, malgré l'obscurité, nos deux yeux étaient comme soudé, l'un à l'autre... Je ne pouvais échappé au contrôle de cette Divinité.

-Je te promet de ne plus recommencer... Plaidai-je. _Tant que tu le voudras pas._

Elle pencha sa tête de côté. Puis elle était devant moi. A deux pas... Elle me souriait. Signe que j'étais pardonné.

-Comment fais-tu ça? Demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Mais...

-C'est dans ma nature... Je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Comme toi, tu ne peux tout expliquer concernant, ta nature. Répondit-elle.

J'avais compris qu'elle savait ce que nous étions... Et sans doutes depuis bien longtemps... Ses parents de leur côté, semblent plutôt accepter l'étrangeté... Du moment qu'on ne les dérange pas. J'aurai bien voulu que Renée ait chassé le clébard à coup de balai. Pfff. Finalement il était parti sans aucune aide... Enfin... Sans qu'on doive le traîner par la peau des fesses. Mais qu'était-elle donc. Était-elle réellement un Ange?

-Qu'es-tu donc, Bella?

Elle se figea. Semblant hésiter entre changer de sujet ou se confier.

-Fais-moi confiance. Dis-je en usant d'une de ces phrases qu'elle avait l'habitude de dire.

Elle m'examina un moment. Puis finalement. J'eus le besoin de retenir mon souffle.

Les cheveux de Bella s'allongeaient... Tel une cascade cristal... Ses yeux devinrent deux pleines lunes. Sa peau, habituellement pâle, prit une teinte argenté et translucide. Je remarquai les deux paires d'ailes qui poussèrent dans son dos.

De tout son corps se dégageait cette... Aura... que j'avais ressentis quelques semaines plus tôt. Son visage était le même, sa taille de même... Mais les autres parties de son corps étaient changés.

Je me rendis compte qu'elle me fixait. Ses deux sphères d'argent avaient des reflets inquisiteurs, pourtant, empreints d'une profonde douceur.

Elle se retourna et se entra dans la rivière. Elle s'arrêta au moment où l'eau atteignit ses genoux. Elle me laissait la possibilité de partir. Elle ne me retiendrait pas. Elle me laisserait avoir peur et m'en aller. Mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Même si à cet instant j'avais peur... Je savais ce que je voulais. Et ce que je voulais c'était être avec elle.

Il était temps que je m'avoue - que j'accepte - que je l'aimais. Bien plus que ce que je n'aurai pu imaginer... Malgré nos différences. Depuis cette soirée de pleine lune...

Pov Bella

La nuit, de sa chevelure d'ébène, voilait le ciel - que les nuages avaient momentanément oublier de recouvrir - de mon coin de paradis. J'apercevais des petits points lumineux… Les étoiles, se trouvant à des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres, brillaient comme si elles le faisaient pour moi … Je me sentais appelée par chacune d'elles… Je fermais les yeux, bercée par le doux vent frais et humide du printemps et les caresses de la rivière. Tout était pureté… Je souris. C'était une atmosphère douce.

_Il_ avait le droit de partir. Je ne devais pas être triste. S'il ne voulait pas de mon amitié... Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait le droit de chercher la sécurité. Bien sûr que jamais je ne ferai de mal à quiconque... Pas intentionnellement, du moins... Cependant. Il resta.

Se joignant à moi et se postant derrière moi, je me retournais vers lui. Il me regardait hésitant, la tête penché sur le coté, avant de me tendre la main.

-Tu es magnifique, Bella. Murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Son visage était serein, un quelque chose brillait dans ses prunelles d'ambres… Un quelque chose que j'identifiais pour avoir vu bien des gens faire ce regard à leurs amants. Du désir ? De l'amour ? Il patienta tout le temps que je réfléchissais. J'envisageai sa main un moment avant de retourner à ses yeux. Il s'approcha encore de moi.

-Peu m'importe ce que tu es. J'attendrai que tu me le dises. Quand tu seras prête.

Je me retournais vers le ciel. Touchée.

Ciel sans lune.

-Le crépuscule. Ai-je chuchoté, Edward me prêta toute son attention. C'est le moment où, nous autres... Toi comme moi ou d'autres qui nous ressemblent sont le mieux protégés. C'est à ce moment de la journée que nous devenons encore plus effrayant, plus réelles pour les êtres humains... Car les Arbres savent qui nous sommes. Tout ignorant devient savant en écoutant le vent. Ai-je ajouté, je me retournai vers lui et lui dis. Encore faut-il savoir l'écouter...

Il garda sa main tendu vers moi. Je finis par la prendre et, heureuse - mon premier vrai ami -, il proposa de rentrer avant que Renée ne nous fasse cuir pour le dîner.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Pov Edward

Plus le temps passait, plus mon attachement pour elle grandissait…

Etait-ce cela _l'amour_ ?

J'avais beau vivre au milieu d'amants… Je n'avais jamais réellement prêter attention à leur sentiments… A ces choses qu'ils ressentaient les uns pour les autres… En plus de l'amour, il y avait cette sorte attirance… _Charnel ?_ Moi, j'avais dû la rejeter il y a un plus d'un an. Elle était toujours là, certes. Prête à surgir au moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais j'avais réussis à la cloîtrer avec mes pulsions meurtriers… De l'échanger avec un autre sentiment. Je ne saurai même pas dire lequel.

Je m'étais promis de _la _préserver. J'avais peur de _la_ souiller, _la_ salir… Prendre à cet être innocent tout ce qu'il avait de plus pur.

Je regardai Bella jouer avec le contenu de son assiette. Elle semblait absorbée par ses réflexions… Perdue dans ses songes.

Je ne savais guère ce qui la tourmentait… J'aurais bien demander ce qui la tracassait, comme je le faisais depuis le début de notre « amitié » mais j'attendais qu'elle finisse son repas. J'avais remarqué qu'elle mangeait de moins en moins… Et Alice la perdait de vue de plus en plus… Je veux dire, Alice avait toujours ses visions, mais Bella semblait disparaître à certain moment… Les choses semblaient prendre forme… comme si elle n'était pas là… Comme si elle était entrain de disparaître… A l'instar de son humanité.

Lorsque dans ses visions, Alice voit Bella, celle-ci prenait, de façon irrégulière, des allures de fantôme…

Je mentirai si je disais que je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus que ça…

-Tu ne manges pas ? Lui demanda Renée.

Elle avait remarqué son esprit distrait.

-Si… Dit l'interpellée en se forçant à prendre une bouchée.

Elle s'empressa de finir son assiette pour retourner dans ses rêves et penser en toute liberté…

-Chérie… Tu es sûre que ça va ? Dit sa mère au moment ou j'allais lui proposer de venir se promener avec moi.

-Euh… J'ai juste une question qui… Commença Bella timidement.

-Vas-y. Pose-la. Encouragea-t-elle.

-Comment fait-on pour avoir un bébé ? Demanda-t-elle, très concernée.

Je vis du coins de l'œil les oreilles d'Emmett remuer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce qu'il avait entendu (moi non plus je dois l'avouer). Un grand sourire (narquois) prit place sur sa frimousse. Il attendit, patiemment, de voir la réaction des parents, Rose de son côté s'était assombrit, mais se ressaisie… Elle avait toujours rêvé avoir des enfants… Des enfants qu'elle aura elle-même mis au monde… Elle en rêvait encore… Il y eut divers réactions du coté de ma famille… Alice, elle, ne sembla pas vraiment étonnée,. Apparemment Bella y pensait depuis un moment… Elle fixait son amie, amusée et légèrement agacée :

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas eu l'idée de me le demander ? On est amies, pardi ! Les amis, ça se dit tout ! Et les questions, cet question, c'est à moi que tu devrais les poser Bella ! Adieu les moments ou tu dois en poser à ta maman…

Je souris. Décidément même dans ses pensées c'est une vraie pipelette !

Charlie et Renée manquèrent de s'étouffer (la mère avec quelques grains de riz qu'elle avait dans la bouche et le père, son café qu'il était entrain de boire en prêtant une oreille attentive à ce que se disaient ses deux compagnes).

La pauvre enfant se leva et leur tapota gentiment le dos.

Esmée et Carlisle eurent un petit sourire compatissant, et firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle y songe un jour ?_ Se demanda Charlie.

Soudain il y eut un déclic dans sa tête (je ne fus pas le seul à l'entendre !), il sembla avoir sa réponse et sans même la penser. Il se tourna brusquement (très lentement à mes yeux, évidemment) vers moi me lançant un regard suspicieux, celui que je lui renvoyai fut des plus innocents.

Il me fusilla un moment du regard, avant de se lever et s'apprêta à partir.

-Ou vas-tu, chéri ? Demanda, paniquée, Renée.

-Je… Je vais faire un tour. Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait dur (il ne voulait pas devoir affronter cette situation).

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est ta fille à toi aussi !

-Ah non, pas de ça. Se sera plus simple si c'est toi qui lui en parle.

-Je rêves ! Tu t'enfuis ! Se plaignit la mère.

Il claqua la porte et s'en alla. Il n'était pas nécessaire de savoir lire les pensées pour savoir, qu'en effet, il se défilait… Mais aussi, en se rendant compte des regards assassins qu'il me lançait (aucun effort n'était nécessaire pour les remarquer), il n'était pas difficile à comprendre ses avertissements muets. Oui, j'avais très bien compris.

-Bon… On va vous laisser. Dit Carlisle en sortant, suivi de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et moi…

-Bonne chance, très chère. Murmura Esmée à son amie.

_Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi moi ? Oh mon Dieu !_

Celle-ci rouge comme une pivoine se contenta de se mordre les lèvres et de hocher la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Emmett ? Allez, dehors ! Et que ça saute ! Le gronda gentiment notre bienveillante mère.

Il ronchonna dans sa barbe. Il voulait voir comment Renée allait se débrouiller et très franchement, il trouvait la situation très comique et avait trop envie d'y assister jusqu'au bout. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Bella ne connaisse pas la réponse _à son âge_. Je devais l'avouer, moi non plus.

Nous nous éloignâmes pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Je captais, cependant, l'esprit de Renée de là où j'étais.

Bella s'était assise près d'elle et la regardait avec attention… Elle semblait concentrée au début jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation, effrayante, s'impose à moi. A certain moment j'avais l'impression qu'au lieu de regarder sa mère elle me regardait… Je me concentrais un peu plus… Et, effaré, je vis ses yeux prendre une lueur amusée… Je ne saurais dire… Je devenais peut-être parano… Comique n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qui l'espionne mais c'est moi qui ai l'impression d'être épié. Je quittais l'esprit de l'humaine et m'en allais chasser. J'avais réellement besoin de me changer les idées ou sinon je risquais d'aller lui poser les questions qui me démangeaient tout de suite !

Pov Bella

-Tu sais… Euh… Pour devenir mère… Il faut.. Hum…

Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi maman avait du mal à faire une phrase complète. Elle bégayait depuis un moment, je me suis dis que soit elle avait peur, soit elle craignait ma réaction sur ce qu'elle allait me dire. Mais elle paraissait embarrasser plus qu'autre chose…

-Euh… Pour devenir mère…

Je me prit la tête dans les mains. Cela faisait près de six heures qu'elle se répétait. Ou était-ce le mal ? Etait mal de savoir ? Dangereux ?

-Maman… Viens au fait. Dis-je doucement.

Je commençais à m'endormir. Edward était quelque part entrain de chasser. Je m'ennuyai de lui… J'aurai bien voulu qu'il m'observe encore…

Comme quelques heures plus tôt… Je n'avais pas réussi à l'ignorer… C'était à cause de sa façon de me regarder… Je n'ai pas pu résister à le contempler aussi. Il a dû se rendre compte que je le regardais lui et non maman…

Je soupirai. Il avait peut-être fini par comprendre qu'en se risquant à m'observer dans l'esprit des autres, je pouvais moi aussi le voir…

N'empêche, je n'aurais raté l'occasion de voir son air ébahi pour rien au monde. J'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas éclater de rire devant maman… Elle m'aurait prise pour une folle !

-Il faut _pécher_.

-Pêcher ? Quoi ? Une sorte de poisson très rare ? L'encourageai-je.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle devenant un peu plus rouge que quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Alors ?

-Il faut un homme et… un femme… Un… Un péché… Dès lorsque le péché a été… On ne peut plus faire marche arrière… C'est en fait… Un… moment… Euh…

Toc ! toc ! toc !

-Entrée! S'exclama maman tout à coup très enthousiaste.

Sa voix frôlait presque l'hystérie.

-Madame Swan… Excusez-moi de vous déranger… Je me suis dis que… Ce sera peut-être plus simple si Bella avait cette conversation avec Rosalie et moi… On a à peu près…

-Avec plaisir ! Dit maman en se jetant dans les bras Alice.

On aurait dit que celle-ci venait de lui éviter la potence. Mon amie leva les yeux au ciel avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Je lui souris, pour ma part. J'allais enfin avoir ma réponse !

A mes risques et périls…

Pov Edward

Je ne saurais décrire les différentes sensations qu'elle me procurait. Pas seulement son contact… Le fait de savoir que c'était elle qui était dans mes bras. Entrain de s'endormir paisiblement.

Je me retenais de poser un baiser, même furtif, sur son front. Pas seulement parce que, depuis le début, Charlie me surveillait depuis l'autre coté du salon, un gourdin (qu'il avait, lui-même, façonné et poli) à proximité, mais parce que je savais qu'_elle_ le sentirait… J'avais peur de sa réaction… Après tout, j'étais son ami… En principe, je pouvais… J'en avais, si on peut dire ça comme ça, le droit… Mais je savais que ce geste ne sera jamais innocent… Pas pour moi… Ce geste ne saurait être anodin. Je savais qu'elle avait la capacité de 'filtrer' un peu de nos pouvoirs… Si je l'embrassais maintenant, je ne saurais contrôler mes sentiments, et elle saurait.

Je ne me souvenais pas d'à quelle moment de ma vie j'avais autant déploré la présence de Jasper. Son pouvoir pouvais se montrer, parfois, extrêmement encombrant. Un peu comme maintenant.

Je ne voulais pas la faire fuir. Je me rendis compte que je l'avais serrée très fort contre moi lorsque je sentis sa main caresser, gentiment, mon bras dans l'espoir de me détendre.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Rien d'important. Mentis-je.

-Tu mens mal.

Elle continua sa douce torture encore un peu, avant de continuer :

-Sache que je suis là… Tu peux tout me dire. Me dit-elle.

Mais elle n'insista pas. Je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'endormit.

Je la regardai dormir quelques instants, bercé par sa profonde respirations et ses battements de cœur de plus en plus bas et de plus en plus rares…

Je me rendis compte que je la scrutais depuis un moment qu'en me voyant la contempler aux travers les yeux d'Esmée. Je soupirai et me levai, prenant soin de ne pas trop la bouger.

-Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre. Lançai-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-Nous aussi, nous devrions suivre l'exemple de Bella. Soupira Charlie. Je suis fatigué.

Tout le monde se leva et chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre. La mienne était entre celle de Rose et Emmett et celle d'Alice et Jasper. J'en conviens… Ce n'était pas le meilleur choix.

Je la déposais sur son lit. La regardai dormir encore un moment puis décidai, à contre cœur, qu'il était temps de partir.

Mais c'est là que je sentis une main retenir la mienne.

Elle était toujours couchée, les yeux luisant dans le noir. Elle aurait été effrayante si elle n'avait pas paru si pure. Un sourire léger étira ses lèvres. Elle m'attira vers elle. Je ne lui résistai pas. Soudain, sans que je ne sache comment, je me retrouvai dans son lit, couché à ses cotés.

Elle ne dit mot, se contentant de toucher mes cernes du bout des doigts avant d'entreprendre de faire glisser sa main le long de ma joue.

_Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourrait t'être que bienfaiteur._

Je sursautai lorsque sa voix retentit dans ma tête. Son sourire s'agrandit.

_N'aie pas peur… Ce n'est que moi._

-Co…

-Chut… Murmura-t-elle. _Pense._

Je fermai ma bouche. Les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement et, je devais l'admettre, l'appréhension.

_Comment fais-tu ça ? _Demandai-je.

Je me trouvais un peu idiot de lui poser la question dans mes pensées. Je me demandai presque si je n'étais pas entrain d'imaginer cette scène.

_Comment fais-tu pour lire les pensées des autres ?_ Répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

_A une exception près. _Souris-je.

Soit. Je te laisse simplement la possibilité de lire dans mon esprit.

Simplement, hein ?_ Répliquai-je, sarcastique, la faisant sourire._

Elle ne « dit » plus rien pendant un moment. J'écoutai sa respiration se ralentir et finalement - j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais (j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être un vieux pervers entrain de profiter du sommeil de _la princesse_ pour l'observer dormir) et l'obscurité ambiante ne m'aidait pas, bien que j'y voyais comme en plein jour (même si les couleurs semblaient plus sombres que dans la journée) - j'entrepris de me lever.

_Reste-là ! _Riposta-t-elle, en serrant les paupières. _Au fait… _Elle se leva et me regarda droit dans les yeux._ J'ai envie de te montrer un truc ! Viens là !_

Sans que je ne m'y attende (j'en avais ras-le-bol d'être surpris par ses mouvements ! D'habitude, c'était moi qui surprenais), elle me prit dans ses bras et colla ma joue à sa poitrine. Peu de temps après, je sentis tous mes muscles se relâcher, je me sentis tellement faible… Tellement démuni. Tant que j'en pris peur.

-Bella… Commençai-je, de plus en plus agité.

_Ne crains rien… Je suis là._

Mes yeux s'alourdir. Que me faisait-elle ? Cependant, je ne m'en inquiétais pas vraiment. Je lui faisais confiance.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'était que je m'étais laissé tomber dans les abîmes noires en la serrant contre moi espérant emporter d'elle un peu de lumière et de chaleur (si je devais mourir maintenant, autant emporter un bon souvenir… Avant la Pénitence…). Et sa voix douce me guida… M'obligeant à ne plus combattre. Je n'essayai même pas de lui résister.

Pov Mike

Le ciel était d'un bleu pur. La terre était recouverte de neige. Les arbres, gelés, rêvaient déjà du printemps, les hommes de chaleur, les Ours d'un bon somme, les lapins d'abris…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes amis… Toutes les périodes de l'années sont nécessaires. Douloureuses parfois. Mais essentielles pour la continuité de notre monde. Pour son bon fonctionnement…

_Un bruit attira mon attention._

_-Que fais-tu Mikaël ?_

_-Tanya… Je t'en supplie… Ne m'appelle pas Michel, Mikaël, Michael… Mais Mike._

_-C'est tellement drôle de voir la tête que tu fais quand on fait autrement. Ria celle-ci de son rire enfantin._

_Je soupirai. Ma sœur était vraiment adorable mais quand elle s'y mettait…_

_Nous marchâmes au travers du « désert de neige » puis finîmes par arriver en face d'un fleuve que nous avions appelé, elle et moi, le _fleuve aux fleurs_. Etrange désignation, n'est-ce pas ? C'était à cet endroit exact que nous nous étions rencontrés, sept ans plus tôt. A l'époque… Je venais d'avoir mes treize ans._

Flash back…

Ce jour là, les bonnes gens de New Earth, la ville venait à peine de naître, s'étaient rassemblés et tous étaient tranquillement assis entrain de goutter différents mets, les plus raffinés, du Nouveau continent.

Soudain, un des enfants de la tablée émit une effroyable plainte. Tous paniquèrent, se demandant ce qui l'avait fait réagir de la sorte.

On ne tarda pas à le savoir. Un scorpion, noir comme la nuit, glissa de la poche du môme qui, mort de douleur, s'était jeté à terre et se tortillait voulant fuir le mal, hurlent au diable.

Tout le monde prit ses distances, la taille de la bête leur donnait toute les raisons valables de le faire. Certains, plus courageux ou stupides (à méditer), prirent des fourchettes, des cuillères ou des coteaux pour combattre l'horrible bestiole.

Seule une personne resta de marbre face à la scène. Mike. Innocent garnement qui avait toujours eu la tête dans les étoiles. Son visage angélique, de même que sa chevelure de sable et ses yeux couleur de l'océan, laissaient présager un être d'une pureté sans équivoque. Si seulement il avait été moins bête… Moins rêveur…

Il attendit, fasciné par l'animal. Celui-ci tournoyait, affolée par la foule qui l'entourait. Il se savait perdu, qu'ils ne la laisserait pas partir, que sa vie allait finir avant le lever du soleil. Déjà il regrettait la vie qu'il menait dans ses innombrables repères, au milieu des dunes et maudissait la curiosité qui l'avait fait sortir de son trou avant que le gamin ne l'assomme quelques heures plus tôt.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était se défendre.

-Viens. Chuchota-t-il. N'aie pas peur, petite chose. Tu ne crains rien avec moi.

Mike s'était approché et avait tendu le bras vers la petite créature. Il se rendit à peine compte des appels de sa mère qui affolée lui ordonnait de la rejoindre.

-Petit, petit, petit… Ici… Dans ma main…

La petite bête, à l'écouter, sentais toute la crainte la quitter. Quelque chose en lui éveillait sa confiance… Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Oui… C'est bien… Murmura-t-il. Maintenant, rentre chez toi…

Il sourit avant de lancer le prince du Désert vers son royaume.

Il fixa le ciel un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Il vit sa mère qui le regardait, tenue par deux hommes. Elle le fixait, abasourdie. Elle semblait sur le point de faillir. Il courut vers elle, tentant d'ignorer les pleurs de l'enfant qui avait ramassé le scorpion. Mais dès qu'il toucha sa génitrice, elle frémit d'horreur et le repoussa avec la force que pouvait donner l'effroi.

-Mère ! Mère! Que vous arrive-t-il? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Ne m'approche pas, Démon ! Cria la femme angoissée. Ne le laissez pas me toucher ! Cria-t-elle de plus belle lorsqu'il voulut s'avancer.

Il entendit toute la populace murmurer dans son dos.

On parla de mages noirs, de démons, de sacrifices…

-Mère…

Elle s'enfuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'enfant qui s'était fait piquer mourut… Et les jours qui suivirent, Mike décida de s'en aller. Sa mère l'ayant renié et les citadins, bannis même s'ils n'osèrent pas le dire à voix haute de peur de s'attirer les foudres du Diable.

C'était dans sa quête d'un endroit où il allait pouvoir être accepter qu'il rencontra Tanya. Devant ce fleuve alors que les fleurs étaient les plus belles. Quelques temps plus tard… Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il était… Ce qu'_ils_ étaient…

Fin du flash back.

_-C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Murmurai-je._

_-Et c'est ici que nos routes se séparent, mon frère. Dit-elle._

_Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Nous n'avions plus besoins de mots pour nous comprendre. Les choses se montraient d'elle même. Mais il était agréable d'entendre la voix de l'autre._

_-Je m'en vais de ce pas, chercher mon Destiné. Ajouta-t-elle._

_-Et moi, par là. Souris-je tristement._

_-Prend soin de toi._

_Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Je la pris dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Je regardais ses ailes d'une couleur rosée s'éloigner puis disparaître dans le ciel._

_On se reverrait certainement un jour. Mais c'était douloureux… Toutes les séparations l'étaient… En tout cas. Pour moi, elles l'étaient. Toutes._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 7 : La perdre…_

_Pov Bella_

_J'observais les arbres. Cela faisait quelques temps que j'avais cette sensation… Cette sensation de ne plus me sentir… Comme si mon corps tendait ailleurs. Et en ce moment, c'était dans cette direction que mon esprit semblait vouloir s'enfuir. Celle même où mes yeux étaient posés. C'était assez déstabilisant…_

_-Bella ? M'appela Edward._

_Je me tournais vers lui. Ses cernes avaient complètement disparu._

_Effectivement, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui avait été bien plus que réparateur ! Je comprends pourquoi Dieu leur avait ôté la possibilité de dormir. Leur éclat, sans ces poches violettes au niveau des yeux, en devenait si indécente !_

-Oui ?

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr… Répondis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne me croyait pas. D'ailleurs moi non plus je ne me croyais pas vraiment. Je me détournai et retournant à ma contemplation.

Je sursautai lorsqu'une vague de chaleur (extrêmement délicieuse) se répandit dans mon corps. Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'avais besoin d'y aller… Aller vers cette chose qui m'attirait…

J'aperçus une lueur doré. Brillant comme les topazes sur lesquels se réfléchissaient les rayons du soleil…

C'était elle qui m'appelait. Il fallait que je la rejoigne. Je devais l'atteindre… Que je…

-Bella ! Cria Edward.

La panique que je perçus dans sa voix me réveilla.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais à quelques lieux au dessus de lui. Il me fixait, inquiet. Je ne savais même pas que je savais voler…

A peine me rendis-je compte que je _volais_ (dans le sens, flotter dans les airs ^^), la magie s'estompa et j'entrepris une chute mémorable. Même si je n'avais à craindre aucune blessure, le sentiment de tomber n'était pas des plus agréable… A éprouver. Edward m'intercepta dès que je fus à sa portée.

Je n'osais même plus respirer. Il gloussa. Sa bonne humeur était de retour, malgré la tension que je saisissais dans son rire.

-Ne ris pas. J'ai vraiment eu peur, tu sais ? Le grondai-je gentiment en me joignant à lui.

-C'est juste que je trouve ça drôle qu'un Ange ait le vertige… Savais-tu que même dans certains vieux contes, _Gabriel_ est pourvu d'une paire d'ailes et s'envole vers le ciel ?

Je soupirai. Le fait était que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Je croyais que l'histoire des anges qui s'envolent n'étaient, en final, qu'un mythe. Force était de croire que non…

-Je n'ai pas compris ton expression… Continua Edward.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu paraissais comme… _Envoûtée_…

Il m'examina un instant avant d'emprisonner dans mes yeux dans ses prunelles de miel… Comme s'il tentait désespérément d'y trouver sa réponse…

-Il est des fois où je regrette vraiment de ne pas savoir le fond de ta pensée… Murmura-t-il, frustré.

Je caressais son dos pour le calmer.

-Tu ne devrais pas. La plupart des gens ne savent pas le faire. Le rassurai-je. Et d'autres sont trop heureux de ne connaître que les leur…

Il eut un rire sans joie. Cependant, j'y discernai un peu d'humour.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne te le montrai pas…

Il me montra une mine abattue, j'en eu un pincement au cœur.

-Bon, d'accord… Je t'offre une fleur… Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Demandai-je, mais j'ajoutai en voyant ses yeux étinceler. Une seule question.

Il se renfrogna lorsque je posai ma condition. Puis soupira :

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

Je me pinçai les lèvres. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de me poser une autre question, parce que je ne connaissais pas la réponse…

-Je ne sais pas trop. Un rayon de soleil peut-être… Répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

-Mais que… Voulut-il continuer, mais je l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Une _seule_ question. Lui rappelai-je en souriant.

On resta ainsi à se regarder pendant quelques minutes, mon doigt sur sa bouche. Finalement, il posa sa main sur la mienne et respira longuement mon odeur. Il finit par m'attirer contre lui et je m'enfouis, volontiers, entre ses bras.

-J'aime beaucoup quand tu me tiens comme ça. Soupirai-je, heureuse.

Je perçus un battement au fond de sa poitrine. Je souris. Apparemment, ce que je venais de lui dire lui avait fait de l'effet. Je me souvins de ces questions que je me posais il y a quelques temps… Être ainsi dans ses bras, le sentir vouloir me protéger… L'aimer…

-Edward… Penses-tu que… Voudrais-tu de moi pour passer l'Eternité ? Me voudrais-tu à tes cotés ? Lui demandai-je, doucement.

Il se figea. Il resta immobile et n'esquissa même pas le plus petit mouvement. Il était… De marbre. Je me dégageai, anxieuse. Il me regardait. Avait-il seulement écouté ce que je lui avais dit ?

-Edward ?

-Tu… Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi. Dis-je simplement.

C'était simple. J'avais compris ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'Edward soit pour moi ce que Jasper était pour Alice, ce que papa était pour maman, ce qu'Emmett était pour Rose, ce que Carlisle était pour Esmée… Ce qu'un amant était pour son amante… Ce qu'un époux était (censé) être pour son épouse…

-Je ne sais pas si… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un_ de bien_… Murmura-t-il.

Je le sentais tiraillé. Entre la joie qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de l'offre que je venais de lui faire et l'idée qu'il s'était fait d'une union (possible ou improbable) entre nous deux… Son combat intérieur se percevait même sur son visage… Si tourmenté et si joyeux à la fois…

-Je crois que… Il me semble que tu es celui que j'attendais. Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais tu n'en es pas sûre. Ajouta-t-il en caressant ma joue. Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'étais pas ravi d'entendre ce que tu viens de me dire… Mais… Je ne pense pas que… Nous soyons _fait_ l'un pour l'autre… Vois-tu… Je vis à l'opposé de _ton_ monde. Toi, tu es un être du monde d'en haut… Dans la Lumière, le Bien, auprès de Dieu… Et moi, celui d'en bas : dans les Ténèbres, le Mal, avec Satan. _Tout nous sépare_… Finit-il par souffler avec mélancolie.

-Et c'est là que tu as tord. Murmurai-je.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

-Tu te défends de faire du mal aux humains… Tu te bas contre ta nature pour faire _le Bien_.

-Ça, c'est aujourd'hui. Tout peut changer… Tout n'est pas indéfiniment constant… Tout n'était pas _forcement_ comme ça… Il fut un temps où je ne me forçais pas… Avoua-t-il, honteux.

Il semblait ému. Il l'était…

-Tu sais… Lucifer… N'est pas qu'un Démon…

-C'est le Dieu des Enfers. Rit tristement mon ami.

-Pas seulement… Lucifer… Est un Ange… Un Ange _déchu_. Chuchotai-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains, le forçant à me regarder. Si une _créature d'en haut_ peut tomber dans le monde d'en Bas… Pourquoi une _créature de la Nuit_ ne pourrait-elle pas monter dans le monde de Lumière.

Il ne répondit pas. Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Nous nous contentâmes d'y méditer, sans jamais couper le contact visuel.

Nous finîmes par soupirer. Nous devions rentrer. Il se faisait tard.

Pov Mike

Je fixai l'espace où, quelques minutes plutôt, j'avais aperçu _la lumière blanche_. Je ne comprenais pas cette sensation qui m'assaillaient. Plus je m'en approchai, plus je ressentais l'urgence de l'atteindre. La lueur blanche avait disparu aussitôt qu'elle était apparue…

Mais je n'avais pas oublié cette sensation… Cette exaltation que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'elle apparut. Ce sentiment de toute puissance. De faiblesse…

Cette chaleur, je la ressentais encore. Douloureusement agréable, bienveillante. Je voulais aller vers la source de cet extrême bien-être. Mais j'hésitais. J'avais compris, à mes dépends, qu'il ne fallait jamais avancer la tête baissée vers l'inconnue.

Je soupirai et me forçai à m'éloigner.

_Prudence. Prudence._

Pov Edward

Depuis ce jour, Bella se comportait… _Normalement_.

Je me demandais si c'était cet étrange état d'envoûtement qui l'avait pousser à me faire cette _alléchante_ proposition…

Nous n'en avions plus reparlé. Pour ma part, j'évitais d'y penser.

Il aurait été difficile de se comporter normalement, comme si de rien n'était, si ce n'était pas _elle_. Devais-je attribuer cela à sa nature ? Sa bienveillance dissipait toute sorte gêne. En sa présence, le trouble n'avait aucune place.

Nous faisions donc, comme si nous n'en avions jamais parlé ou que nous avions tout le temps pour y penser plus tard, tranquillement… Du moins, moi, c'était ce que je faisais. Bella, de con coté, se comporta avec moi comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Avec sympathie et délicatesse. Je continuai à l'accompagner, que se soit en compagnie des autres membres de notre clan ou seul, jusqu'à _sa_ prairie.

Je comprenais pourquoi elle aimait autant cet endroit… La végétation dense, sans pour autant être encombrante, renfermait une atmosphère reposante.

Peut-être la magie était-elle due, elle aussi, à _sa_ présence.

-Edward ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Renée avait réussi à faire plier son époux sous ses caprices et il avait accepté de l'emmener avec lui pour faire le _tour_ de la foret, Esmée était tranquillement assise sur le divan entrain de tisser, Carlisle deux pas plus loin discutait avec Emmett, celui-ci lui demandait conseil pour battre Jasper la prochaine fois qu'il le défierait (ayant récemment eu un échec mordant), Jasper couché sur le divan, écoutant attentivement la discussion des deux précédents protagonistes et la tête posée sur les cuisses d'Alice qui elle de son coté, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, discutait de la prochaine braderie avec Rose. Cette fois-ci, Bella n'y échapperait pas, car de façon tout à fait miraculeuse, Bella avait réussi à y échapper la dernière fois.

-Oui ? Répondis-je.

-Je… J'ai eu une vision. Dit-elle en fixant la fenêtre. La lueur dorée…

Elle hésita à continuer, finalement, ne dit plus rien et replongea dans ses pensées.

-Quel est le problème ? M'inquiétai-je.

-J'ai peur. Confessa-t-elle.

-Je te protégerai, la rassurai-je. Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

Tout le monde nous écoutait désormais. _Foutue ouïe_. Et si elle ne voulait pas qu'_ils _entendent ? Après tout c'était à moi qu'elle parlait, n'est-ce pas ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'atmosphère de la salle était douce… Preuve qu'_elle_ était sereine… Ou pas…

-_L'Etrange_ et _le Nouveau_ effrayent toujours… Je tente de réagir autrement que la plupart des gens… D'être au dessus de mes sentiments… Mais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

Elle se leva, avança vers la fenêtre et s'y adossa. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait de façon considérable… Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi calme qu'elle le paraissait… Elle fixait les bois, sourcils froncés.

-C'est plus fort que moi. Continua-t-elle. Je… J'essaie de le cacher… Mais il arrivera un moment ou je n'y arriverai plus… Ou tout me rattrapera… Je… Je ne suis qu'_humaine_… En dépit de ce que je suis censée être. Je réagis comme une humaine…

-Bella ? De… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Elle s'approche. Elle s'éloigne… Elle me tente.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle ne sembla pas m'entendre, en transe :

-Elle m'attire. Elle me nargue. Et j'ai envie de l'attraper… Je n'en peux plus…

Elle se mit à trembler. Ses pupilles cacaotées s'éclaircirent, disparurent complètement avant de réapparaître et prendre une couleur _argentée_… C'était étrange, même pour moi, de voir la couleur des yeux (les siens particulièrement) changer… Passer du marron au blanc puis du blanc au gris… C'était… Secouant.

Dans la mesure que ces changements s'effectuaient dans le quart de la seconde.

Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.

C'est alors qu'une atmosphère intenable se fit sentir. Un mélange de… C'était indescriptible. Une sensation de _manque_ et de détresse s'était propagé dans mon corps.

-Retiens-moi, Edward… Retiens-moi. Supplia-t-elle en fixant la forêt.

-Bella.

-C'est toi que j'aime… Dit-elle. Ne me laisse pas partir…

-De quoi tu…

Je me tus, son tremblement se faisait de plus en plus imposant. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre, son corps se mit à convulser _sérieusement_… Elle s'éloigna encore le visage horrifié, elle se tourna et le mur sur lequel son regard s'était posé éclata. Les morceaux, à l'état de poussière, s'éparpillèrent dans toute la maisonnée.

Soudainement, une masse jaune vive apparu.

Ce n'était pas un humain. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

Il semblait dans le même état que Bella. Sauf que Bella semblait résister à quelque chose.

Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi brillants (à part ce de Bella, qui l'étaient bien plus). D'un bleu profond et éthéré. Ses cheveux était de la même couleur que l'aura qu'il dégageait. Une profonde pureté et bienveillance suintait de tout son être.

Il fixait Bella. Bella le fixait.

Il était couvert de poussière mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Ils semblaient déconnectés. Il leva le pied. Mais dès qu'il fit un pas vers elle, il disparut. J'aperçus sa masse tomber dans les bois. Je ne sus comment elle s'y prit, mais elle l'avait pousser hors de la maison.

Je fus légèrement choqué, ne lui ayant jamais connu de coté, un tant soit peu, brutal…

Plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il fut de retour.

Sa deuxième tentative eut le même échec que la précédente.

De notre coté, nous assistâmes à la scène impuissants…

-Edward… Murmura Bella d'une voix faible, le regard vide.

L'inconnu fut de retour. Mais cette fois, il réussit à repousser l'offensive de Bella. Je me plaçais devant elle. J'avais compris que je ne risquai d'arriver à rien contre lui, mais je m'en foutais.

Il me traversa de ses deux saphirs, ne se rendant même pas compte que j'étais là entre lui et elle.

Soudainement, il ne fut plus là.

Je me retournai. Bella était dans ses bras, son regard plongé dans le sien. Je voulus m'avancer et l'arracher à lui mais…

L'air qui emplit la salle me coupa le souffle. Tout malaise était parti. Plus aucune souffrance. Sinon, plénitude et amour. Profond et pressant. C'était un peu comme ce que j'avais ressenti quand _elle _m'avait proposé de l'épouser… Mais plus intense encore. Plus pur. Plus… doux…

Plus personne n'existait. Tous les murs brisés, tables cassées, tableaux détruits prirent leur état initiale. Comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Ils se regardaient toujours. Aucun geste n'entra en jeu, sinon ce simple acte de se fixer.

Les yeux de Bella n'avait jamais été aussi… vivants. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si… heureuse.

-C'est donc toi. Murmura l'homme.

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure mais même le vent se tut pour l'écouter. La Nature lui voua un silence respectueux avant de reprendre son cours.

Il ferma les yeux et colla son front contre le sein. Bella ferma les siens à son tour et se laissa faire. Elle semblait totalement _sous le charme_…

La simple scène recelait tant d'intensité qu'on (ma famille et moi) fut obligé de sortir de la salle…

Ce ne fut qu'un fois dehors que je me rendis compte de ma propre douleur… Mes idées se rassemblèrent en même temps que les émotions qui allaient avec.

Venais-je de la perdre ? Sans même m'en rendre compte ? Sans même combattre pour la garder ?

Pouvais-je la récupérer ?

Comment ?

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que… Quelque chose de puissant (très puissant)… Enfin… Elle ne…

Se pouvait-il qu'elle m'ait menti lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait bien de moi ?

Je me souvins de son ton hésitant la dernière (première et seule) fois qu'on en avait parler réellement… Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avançait… C'était comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose…

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire de ne pas la laisser partir ? De la retenir ?

Disait-elle la vérité en me disant qu'elle m'aimait ?

Pourtant elle était maintenant dans les bras de cet inconnu, appréciant son étreinte, la savourant comme étant la chose la plus douce au monde… Comme si depuis des années, elle n'avait attendu que cela…

Je savais que des êtres tels que nous n'étaient pas destinés à vivre ensemble… Quand bien même je n'en souffrirais pas moins de la voir partir. Quand bien même j'avais mal de la voir dans les bras d'un autre…

_Edward…_ m'appela mon frère.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule mais ce n'était pas de cela que j'avais besoin. Pour le moment, je _voulais_ souffrir. Ressentir la souffrance me ronger. Peut-être finalement rencontrer Bella avait été une autre façon de me punir de tant d'années de péchés. Si tôt l'avais-je trouver, je la perdais déjà.

Un vague de bien-être se propagea. Je m'en allais avant qu'elle ne m'engourdisse.

Mon frère voulut me suivre mais je l'arrêtai d'un féroce grondement.

-Aaaahh ! Cria une voix familière. Mon Dieu Edward, que t'arrive-t-il ? Me demanda Renée paniquée.

Je la fixai un moment. Je vis dans ses yeux mon propre reflet. J'avais le regard fou et une expression démente. Un mélange de douleur, d'abattement et de colère…

Je ne supportai pas ce que je voyais. Alors sans attendre je m'en allai.

Partir. C'était ce que je devais faire à tout prix. Partir avant que je ne gâche les merveilleux souvenir que j'avais eu avec elle…

Partir. Voilà la solution. C'était donc, au final, ma damnation. Vivre éternellement sans elle.

Elle avait trouvé celui qu'elle attendait sans le savoir…

Alors. Je dois disparaître de sa vie.

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de moi…

Je devais être heureux pour elle. Je suppose que je l'étais sincèrement… Même si cela m'accablait de ne pas être celui qu'elle avait choisit… Celui qu'elle aimerait…

-EDWARD ! Crièrent les membres de ma famille loin derrière moi.

Je les ignorai. Je n'allais pas tarder à les semer de toute manière.

J'étais beaucoup trop rapide. Si je ne l'étais pas pour Bella, je l'étais pour eux.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le retrouver…

Pov Esmée

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'Edward était parti. Alice n'arrivait pas à savoir ou il se trouvait exactement… Elle disait qu'il était indistinct, mais pensait qu'il allait… _Physiquement_ bien.

Mais ça ne me suffisait pas… Le savoir loin m'inquiétait…

Bella de son coté était sur un petit nuage. Elle en oubliait _beaucoup_ de chose. Elle et son nouveau compagnon… Mike, vivaient une merveilleuse histoire. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne pouvais le nier. Ils se… Complétaient…

Bella.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Edward n'était plus là… C'était comme si elle l'avait oublié… La dernière fois que je lui avais parlé de lui, elle m'avait lancé un regard vide… Comme si elle ne savait pas de qui je lui parlais… C'était comme si l'arrivée de Mike l'empêchait de se souvenir de son histoire avec Edward. Comme si Mike l'effaçait de sa mémoire.

Mais à chaque fois que je voulais approfondir le sujet, soit son attention s'envolait vers autre chose soit elle entrait dans un état second… C'est assez effrayant à voir…

Mike était un bon garçon… Gentil, assurément… Mais je lui en voulais de faire souffrir mon fils ainsi.

Renée et Charlie regardaient la scène en retrait… Mais je voyais qu'ils… étaient perdus. Depuis que Edward est parti, rien n'était plus comme avant.

De notre coté, nous nous apprêtions à partir. Maintenant que nous avions plus aucune raison de rester… Nous devions aller chercher Edward. Qu'on redevienne la famille unie qu'on était autrefois…

_Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils… On arrive._

Pov Bella

Mike. C'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle. Je l'aime.

C'est Mike. Et je l'aime.

Mike. Et je l'aime…

Il s'appelle Mike. Je l'aime.

C'est Mike et je l'aime.

Je me répétai cette petite comptine encore et encore. Ma tête était emplie de _lui_. Ses sourires.. Ses petites manies. Sa gentillesse… Sa douceur… Son amour… Ses yeux… Ses lèvres… Son cœur… Lui…

Mais il surgissait parfois ce visage… Blafard et marmoréen. Un sourire magnifique… Des yeux de miel… Des cheveux de cuivre. Je n'arrivais pas à lui donner de nom…

Dès que je me concentrais sur lui, il disparaissait avant même que j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. En disparaissant, je l'oublis complètement jusqu'à la prochaine réapparition.

Tout le monde était à table. Je m'étais assise sur les jambes de mon tendre.

Nous commençâmes à parler des fleurs, de l'été qui prend fin.

-Plus d'un an qu'on se connaît. Ça passe si vite ! M'extasiai-je.

-Nous partons. Annonça Carlisle.

-Oh non… Si tôt ? Demandai-je.

Mon cœur se serra soudainement.

-Je ne veux pas que Edward parte… Murmurai-je.

Mais aussitôt dis-je cette phrase, je ne lui trouvais pas de sens. Qui était Edward ?

-Euh… Si vous partez Edwar…

Je ne réussis pas à finir ma phrase… J'avais la tête qui tournait… J'avais une impression désagréable de vide… de besoin…

…

Nous commençâmes à parler des fleurs, de l'été qui prend fin.

-Plus d'un an qu'on se connaît. Ça passe si vite ! M'extasiai-je.

-Nous partons. Annonça Carlisle.

-Oh non… Si tôt ? Demandai-je.

Mon cœur se serra soudainement.

-Vous allez me manquer. Ajoutai-je.

Mon esprit s'embrouilla. Il me fallait de l'air. La salle devenait étouffante.

J'allai ouvrir la fenêtre.

Quand je revins à table, je m'assis sur les jambe de mon bien-aimé.

Je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait abasourdi.

-Vous ne mangez pas ? Leur demandai-je, distraitement.

-Euh… De quoi parlions-nous déjà ? Me demanda Alice, suspicieuse.

-Je disais que cela fait plus d'un an qu'on se connaît. Ça passe vite, tu ne trouve pas ? Lui demandai-je en lui offrant mon plus grand sourire.

-Euh tu parlais d'Edward, non ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Cela me surpris.

-Ah bon ? Euh… Tu as peut-être mal entendu. Lui dis-je.

Je ne savais même qui était Edward.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent mais elle ne dit rien se contentant d'acquiescer.

-Euh… Qui est cet E… Commençai-je.

Mais je n'arrivai pas à me souvenir. Dès que je le cherchai il disparaissait. Soudainement ma tête me fit mal. Je sursautai de douleur.

-Ça va, Bella ? Me demanda Mike en massant mon bras.

Sa peau, pourtant si douce devint trop… trop… oppressante. Comme si ce n'était pas celle que je voulais sentir contre la mienne.

Je m'éloignai de lui. Il me lança un regard perdu et inquiet.

-Bella ?

-Edward ? Appelai-je en me détournant.

Je cherchai sa présence. Mais il n'était pas là. Je sortis dehors. Un coup d'œil, je sus qu'il n'est pas passé par là depuis au moins deux mois. Je retournais à l'intérieur. Comment se faisait-il que je ne m'en fusse pas rendu compte ?

-Ou est Edward ? Demandai-je aux Cullen paniqué.

Un pressentiment me prit.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que…

…

J'étais débout au milieu de la salle. Tout le monde me regardait étrangement. Je leur servis un sourire d'excuse. Puis mon attention se tourna vers Mike. Son visage était triste.

-Mon amour… Que t'arrive-t-il ? Chuchotai-je en me baissant et prenant son visage dans mes mains.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Mike… Ne pleure pas s'il te plait… Raconte-moi… Demandai-je le cœur brisé.

-Tu es partagée. Murmura-t-il.

-Partagée ?

-Tu ne peux en aimer deux en même temps… Chuchota-t-il.

-Bien sûr que je ne peux qu'en aimer un seul. Lui murmurai-je tendrement.

-Mais ton cœur bat pour un autre…

-Comment cela ? Je n'aime que toi. Le seul que j'aime c'est Edward.

Le mot était sorti de ma bouche sans que je n'y songe. Je fronçai les sourcils…

_Edward ?_

Mike se leva.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais m'éloigner un peu… Histoire que tu aies… les idées claires.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Mais je t'aime…

…

Mon attention était entière était accaparée par Mike. Son visage triste et abattu me brisa le coeur.

-Mon amour… Que t'arrive-t-il ? Chuchotai-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Mike… Ne pleure pas s'il te plait… Raconte-moi… Demandai-je de plus en plus inquiète.

-Tu dois choisir entre lui et moi.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? M'alarmai-je.

Je n'arrivai pas à suivre. Dès que j'avais le sujet en tête, il me fuyait. Je n'arrivai pas à garder… l'esprit ouvert…

-Si tu ne choisis pas une bonne fois pour toute… Tu ne t'en remettras jamais. J'accepterai ton choix. Je te le promets. Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

-Explique-toi, s'il te plait… Explique-moi… je ne te suis pas…

-Qui aimes-tu… là. Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon cœur.

-T… Il posa son autre main sur ma bouche.

-Celui que tu aimes _vraiment._ Pour moi… S'il te plait.

Il posa un baiser sur mon front puis s'en allait.

Pov Rosalie

Bella semblait vraiment_ à coté de la plaque_… Un instant elle parlait de ci, l'instant d'après elle parle de quelque chose de totalement différent.

Jasper, de son coté, semblait vraiment mal en point. Il ne cessait de s'assombrir. Il était parti chasser, ne supportant plus les humeurs de Bella.

J'étais vraiment triste.

Je n'avais pas eu la force d'aller chercher Edward en la laissant dans cet état.

Depuis que Mike était parti elle ne cessait pas de tomber un peu plus dans le mutisme. Passant son temps à garder le visage rivé vers la fenêtre lorsqu'elle était à l'intérieur et vers le ciel lorsqu'on était dehors.

Au bout de quelques jours de ce train-train, j'en eus _marre_.

Je l'attirai avec moi –ou plutôt la coquille qui était censée receler son âme- je la traînai jusqu'à la prairie où elle avait l'habitude d'aller et où elle avait cessé de venir depuis qu'elle a rencontré Mike.

-Vas-y. Lui crachai-je.

Elle sembla se réveiller. Ses cheveux blanc contrastait fortement avec les feuilles orangées. Dans quelques temps, elle pourra se fondre au milieu de la neige.

Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de se cacher derrière cette apparence qu'elle avait l'habitude de maintenir. Renée avait tout tenter pour lui redonner le sourire, mais sans succès.

Elle était désormais comme une statue de neige. Douce et froide.

Belle. Avenante. Mélancolique et perdue.

Le regard égaré et sur le point de s'éteindre.

-Bon sang, ressaisis-toi ! Lui criai-je.

Cela me faisait mal de la voir s'enfoncer comme ça.

-Ce ne sont que des _mecs_ en fin de compte ! Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état !

-Trois. Murmura-t-elle, finalement.

-Parle… L'encourageai-je, en serrant les lèvres.

-D'abord Eephram… Puis Edward et maintenant… Mike…

Elle se tut. Son regard s'embrouilla.

-Ah, non ! Tu reste avec moi ! Ripostai-je en la secouant énergiquement, il ne fallait pas que je la perde maintenant.

-Ça fait trop mal. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je…

Je ne savais que dire pour la consoler ! Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de câliner d'autre personne (à part Emmett), je le faisais _très_ rarement…

-Tu… Tu peux toujours choisir celui que tu aimes le plus. Proposai-je alors.

-Ce n'est pas si simple…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était, bêta… Alors.

-Je… Ne sais pas…

-Nous voilà bien avancé. Tentai-je de plaisanter après une courte pose.

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire ce que je voulais vraiment lui dire de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre pour de bon.

Nous soupirâmes toutes les deux. Finalement je m'asseyais à ses cotés et l'étreignis dans mes bras.

-Bella, Bella… Sois forte ma chérie.

Elle pleura franchement cette fois.

-Mais je crois que c'est Edward qui me manque le plus… Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Dans ce cas, nous devons le retrouver.

Nous nous retournâmes.

-Mike… S'étrangla-t-elle.

Il la regardait tristement, mais je voyais qu'il s'y attendait.

Pauvre de moi.

Se retrouver entre deux anges amers… Ce n'est pas à risquer… C'est extrêmement désagréable comme expérience…

-Je suis venu trop tard. A-t-il expliqué. A mon arrivé, un autre y était déjà. Tu es probablement de ceux qui ne peuvent aimer qu'une seule personne. Ajouta-t-il tristement.

-Pardonne-moi. Dit Bella en pleurant.

L'air était si lourd que la pluie en tomba…

Mike se contenta de se baisser près d'elle et de l'étreindre. Il était vraiment fort.

Je ne crois pas que j'aurais réagi de la même manière que lui… S'il arrivait qu'Emmett me dise qu'il en aimait une autre.

Mais c'était à ajouter que ça douleur semblait encore plus grande que celle que j'aurais sans doute eu…

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le sauver…

Pov Bella

_-Maître. Murmura l'émissaire._

_-Quelle plaisir de te revoir, Demetri. Que m'apportes-tu de nouveau ? Quémanda l'homme tranquillement assis avec deux confrères sur l'un des trônes impériaux… Celui du milieu._

_-Nous avons repéré la présence de créature de lumière dans les environs de la forêt du Nord du continent, seigneur._

_-Il est vrai que depuis quelques années cette partie de l'archipel émet de plus en plus d'ondes purificatrices._

_-Un de nos gardiens affirme avoir perçu l'aura d'une autre de ces créatures se rapprochant de cet endroit il y a quelques mois. Effectivement nous fumes assaillis par leur horrible irradiation. Elle était emplie d'une fétide douceur… Continua l'envoyé avec une grimace._

_-Que dis-tu ? L'un des frères._

_-Voyez, maître Aro. Intervint une voix féminine._

_Une femme de petite taille, ses cheveux cascadaient jusqu'au ras des reins et étaient d'ébène… Ses yeux étaient de sang. Elle offrit une main froide et rigide en se baissant devant le tant vénéré seigneur. Celui-ci la saisit avec douceur._

_-Ce que vous avez ressenti c'est ce qu'on appelle l'eurythmie. Dit-il après un court instant._

_- l'eurythmie ? Demanda celle-ci, le visage respectueusement dirigé vers le sol._

_-Oui, c'est cela._

_-Qu'est-ce ?_

_-C'est la rencontre de deux âmes sœurs, pourra-t-on dire. Les êtres de lumières sont quasiment invincibles aux côtés de leur moitié… Dit l'un des frères._

_-Quasiment ? S'étouffa Demetri._

_-Leur harmonie est, au bout de quelques jours, parfaite et inébranlable. Hors cela fait déjà un bon moment qu'elles se sont trouvées, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Aro mécontent en serrant la main qui était dans la sienne._

La femme aux cheveux d'ébène tenta de se retirer, criant de douleur. Peu à peu, des marques rougeâtres se formèrent sous sa peau. On aurait dit de la lave… A l'aide de ses veines, cette forme dangereuse se propagea dans son corps partant de sa main.

_Il la lâcha elle se jeta au sol, se tortilla en frottant énergiquement les bras et hurlant de douleur, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites._

_-Oh.. Nous… Nous ne savions pas… Dit une autre qui se tenait loin derrière, tremblant et épouvanté._

_Lorsque le seigneur s'était levé, la femme aux cheveux noirs n'était plus que poussière et cendre._

_-Nous… Nous… avons une autre chose à vous annoncer. Plaida Demetri qui suait abondamment._

_Maître Aro n'avait jamais été le plus tendre._

_-Vas-y. Dit-il d'une voix calme et sereine._

_-Nous.. Avons capturé un… un vampire._

_-Et ? Demanda le seigneur en s'agenouillant devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres._

_-Il… Il suinte l'Ange. Balbutia l'interpellé._

_-Comment cela se fait-il ? Demanda alors le seigneur avec une curiosité non feinte._

_-Il… Apparemment, il a passé quelques temps avec la créature qui vit dans le Nord…_

_-Amenez-le-moi ! Dit-il._

_On s'exécuta rapidement._

_Un homme aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit, conduit par deux hommes de grande taille. Il s'arrêta mais fut forcé d'avancer._

_-Oh… Tu dois avoir soif, cher ami. Constata Maître Aro._

_Le visage du nouveau venu se contracta de dégoût, cela le fit sourire._

_-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler aux inconnus. Cingla-t-il, ce qui lui valu une féroce correction._

_-Laissez-le donc ! Dit le seigneur en avançant vers lui. Ainsi, tu as passé un bout de temps avec une créature de lumière… Un bon bout de temps. Constata-t-il en le flairant._

_Il tendit sa main vers Edward. Celui-ci retira vivement la sienne._

_-Je me présente. Je me nomme Aro. Un des fils du notre Roi à tous._

_-Lucifer. L'éclaira l'un des frères de Aro._

_Aro saisit la main du nouveau venu sans ménagement._

_-Intéressant. Commenta-t-il en voyant la vie du jeune homme défiler sous ses yeux plus obscures que les ténèbres._

_Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres tandis que le visage de celui qu'il fixait se déformait de colère et d'horreur…_

_-NON ! Cria-t-il en se jetant vers le maître des lieux._

_Celui-ci leva la main puis, l'homme au cheveux cuivrés fut maintenu par des liens invisibles. La seule chose dont il se souviendra à son réveille sera la sensation désagréable - et tellement différente de celle qu'il avait ressenti quelques mois plus tôt dans les bras de sa bien-aimée - de tomber dans les limbes de l'inconscience._

_-Emmenez-le dans les cachots. Ordonna Aro. Les amis... Je connais le point faible de notre petit Chérubin. Dit-il satisfait avant d'émettre un rire tonitruant et cruel, très rapidement rejoins de ses frères._

_Soudainement, leur regard se dirigèrent vers un même point du mur. Leur sourire s'agrandit. Un sourire mauvais et calculateur._

_Révélation._

_C'était moi qu'ils observaient._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Même derrière les mur épais et protecteur de mon toit, je sentais leurs regards ténébreux posés sur moi. Leurs rires résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Je me rendis compte que je tremblais. De peur. De douleur. De détresse.

Oh mon Dieu… Edward… Mon Edward…

Ils l'avaient. Il savaient.

Je restai à fixer les murs, me sentant, tout à coup, très mal… Très mal. Douloureusement mal. _Rageusement_ mal. Mike fut près de moi à l'instant où, pour la première fois, je ressentais de la haine. La _haine_. La rivale et l'opposée de ma nature. Il me jeta un regard apeuré.

Les mots n'avaient pas besoins d'être prononcés, ils flottaient autour de nous… Seuls les impressions avaient de sens.

Il avança vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, pour m'apaiser.

Ma nature reprit le dessus. Malheureusement, que d'être remplacé par la détermination, l'abattement prit la place de ma rage. Ma perdition.

_On le sauvera._ Me communiqua-t-il, s'infiltrant dans mon esprit, et essayant mes larmes.

Le fait était que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

Je baissais la tête.

_Je te le promet. _Ajouta-t-il doucement.

-J'aimerai te croire. Murmurai-je.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Alice en m'étudiant attentivement.

Je la fixai, chagrinée, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été, abattue, plus que je ne l'ai été à la mort de mon ancienne meilleure amie.

-Bella ! Criait Rosalie en me secouant (du moins en tentant de me secouer car tous mes muscles étaient si figées que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce)… Je me rendis compte de se qu'elle tentait de faire en entendant sa voix. Je la regardai :

-Tu ne peux pas être comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas être une éternelle perdante ! Bats-toi, bon sang ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te tourmente, mais tu dois te ressaisir ! Tu ne peux pas rester là à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, aussi funeste soit-il ! Tu dois réagir ! Le temps de la fuite est révolu ! Bats-toi ! Répétait-elle, inlassablement, avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer avec moi, bien que ses yeux ne pussent verser aucune larme…

Je sentis une tête se poser sur mon épaule et de petits bras me serrèrent étroitement.

Alice…

Je fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je me calme. Que je regarde… au delà de… Que je sois au dessus de tout ça… Que je garde ce que j'ai toujours choisis de garder… Que je ne me laisse conquérir par aucun des vices que j'avais décidé de ne pas… avoir.

Je ne devais pas laisser mon cœur… Se corrompre… Car c'était ce qu'ils voulaient… Que je plonge, comme eux…

_Autrefois, le monde était un monde prospère… On l'appelait l'Eden._

_C'était bien avant que le premier homme ne naisse… Il y a… très longtemps._

_Une seule et unique race, vivants florissants et dénués des plus infimes besoins, et si pures que les rayons de soleil se contentaient de caresser leur peau de peur de les blesser…_

_Ils existaient tous insouciants et heureux, modestes et chaleureux…_

_Ce monde était… Parfait. Tellement joyeux et ingénu…_

_Cependant…_

_Lucifer, l'un des habitants de ce monde éthéré, le voulait autrement._

_Vint, alors, la révolution, la naissance des hommes et maintenant…_

_L'existence de cette terrible pénitence : la damnation._

_Ce monde merveilleux avait disparu… Mais il restait de ces êtres - de la même racine que cet ange déchu et d'autre qui sont, comme Mike et moi - leurs enfants, héritiers et descendants célestes._

_Nos liens ne reposaient pas sur le sang qui coule dans nos veines… C'est plus… compliqué._

_Chacun de Nous a en lui… le pouvoir de devenir ou Bon ou Mauvais. Moi, j'avais choisis mon camp._

-Tu crois qu'on arrivera à temps ? Me demanda Esmée, près de moi.

La nuit venait à peine de commencer… La bataille… ne saurait tarder. La nuit allait être… Très longue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, _poupée_. Rit Emmett, un très bon ami, frère d'Edward et époux de Rose. Notre frère est un battant. Il n'osera pas nous lâcher avant qu'on ne vienne le sortir de là ! Dit-il d'un ton léger.

Cependant moi-même je sentis son angoisse. Elle fit écho à la mienne, mais comme je connaissais ma mauvaise habitude à faire ressentir à tout le monde mes sentiments, je décidai de changer de sujet pendant que nous progressions au travers de la forêt (non pas sans avoir emmener, préalablement cela va de soi, mes parents aussi loin que possible et en sécurité).

-Je me demande ce qu'on fera demain… Vous penser qu'on aura le temps d'aller faire du shopping ? Murmurai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-A oui ! Ce soir c'est le solstice ! J'avais complètement oublié ! S'exclama Alice en se tapant le front.

Même moi, je fus choquée d'entendre ça ! Emmett, plus… expressif… S'arrêta d'un coup et la détailla bouche bée et yeux écarquillés d'horreur avant de reprendre la course sans même prendre la peine de changer d'expressions. Il vint près d'elle et continua à la fixer. Elle se contenta de jeté un regard exaspéré au ciel.

-Excuse-moi de te le dire, _Emmett_, mais c'est Ma Femme que tu regarde avec insistance depuis tout à l'heure. Murmura Jasper avec un sourire narquois, s'y mettant lui aussi, malgré son inquiétude, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je l'en remerciai silencieusement. Il comprit et me servit un clin d'œil complice.

-Excuse-moi de te le dire, _Jasper_, mais il n'y a aucun moyen que j'aie des vues sur une sauterelle. Ouille ! Hé !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant le lutin sautiller pour atteindre la tête de son très baraqué frangin pour lui frapper le dos du crane.

-Pour ton information, mon épouse est loin d'être une simple sauterelle. Elle est bien plus que cela. Ajouta Jasper en prenant une mèche de sa dulcinée, la portant à son nez tout en lui lançant un regard infiniment tendre.

De son coté, Alice posa un baiser sur sa joue. C'était tellement mignon. Ce qui me rendit encore plus triste en repensant à… Je me ressaisis avant de faire retomber l'atmosphère douce qui s'était installée.

-Elle saute bien, je suppose ? Dit Emmett, conspirateur. Aieuh !

Cette fois, c'était Rose qui lui avait donner le coup. Elle avait moins de mal qu'Alice étant plus grande que celle-ci.

-Mais chérie ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

-Cherche dans ta petite cervelle et tu trouveras peut-être. Répondit-elle calmement en jetant ses cheveux en arrière et regardant droit devant elle.

Rose n'était pas connue pour ses douces manières…

-N'empêche je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies_ réellement_ oublier ! Même moi, je m'en suis souvenu ! S'écria Emmett, ahuri.

-C'était donc pour ça que je te voyais dans différents endroits… Tu cherchais où te cacher pour que Rose ne t'oblige pas à nous suivre. Répondit-elle souriant amusée. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu aurais _réellement_ pu y échapper ?

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Chuchota Mike. La lune ne va pas tarder à apparaître.

-D'accord.

Nous accélérâmes. La neige recouvrait le sol que nous piétinions. Par endroit, on voyait encore l'herbe morte et gelée. Et parfois c'était le sable, la boue plus exactement, glacé et durci par le froid.

Plus nous avancions, plus les Ténèbres se faisaient plus oppressants… Plus pesants… Effrayants.

Nous rencontrâmes un bon nombre de bêtes féroces, d'autres que je n'avais encore jamais vu…

Je pris la main de mon _autre_. Ma sœur d'âme. J'avais besoin de son soutient… De sa joie de vivre… De sa sérénité. Il la serra et me sourit tristement. Il avait accepté de me laisser partir… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir me retenir… Mais je ne pouvais en aimer deux en même temps… Je n'en avais pas la…

Mon cœur était peut-être trop petit pour éprouver deux amours plus grands l'un que l'autre… Même si, inéluctablement, mes pensées tendent avec une aisance bien plus grande vers Edward…

_Edward… Que deviens-tu ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas… Nous te le rendrons… Quoiqu'il arrive._

_J'aimerai être aussi confiante. _Lui communiquai-je tristement.

_Tu le dois. Pour lui… Pour… moi…_

Je ne répondis rien.

Le voyage prenait sa fin. Désormais nous atteignons une sorte de forteresse en plein dans un… désert de neige… La neige s'étendait à des kilomètres… Pas âme qui vive. Rien était en vu… A part cette citadelle construite d'une pierre que je n'avais jamais vu, si noir que je frissonnai en y voyant mon reflet. La provenance de cette pierre se révéla d'elle même lorsque j'y vis deux yeux

Pour la première fois, la Lune me sembla dangereuse… Le silence du vent… Abominable. Jamais le silence n'avait paru si… Lourd… Si étouffant.

Puis soudain. Un crissement se fit entendre. La grande porte venait d'être ouverte.

-Entrez. Entendis-je.

Une voix profonde et mielleuse se fraya un chemin jusqu'à nous. Mais au delà de sa belle apparence… Son fond me gela les entrailles.

Je vis Carlisle, du coin de l'œil embrasser son épouse en tremblant.

Je savais que nous risquions de ne pas tous ressortir de cet endroit.

Surtout par une nuit de pleine Lune et de Solstice. Nos forces, à nous êtres surnaturels, se voyaient énormément décuplés.

Tous les Êtres Surnaturelles. A compter dans notre cas… Anges… Et Démons.

Je me tournais vers eux.

-Pardonnez-moi. Murmurai-je.

Et n'attendant aucune réponse, je m'engageai dans le ténébreux Royaume.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Nous fûmes rapidement accueillis par une femme aux cheveux flamboyants. Elle me fit un sourire narquois et lança un regard mauvais à Mike et les Cullen.

La décoration était troublante… Dérangeante. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi mal… Même dans ma plus grande peine. Tout à cet endroit n'était que peur, cruauté… Froid. Je sentis Jasper se ratatiner sur lui même et rapprocher son épouse près de lui, je le rassurai en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

_Je les protègerai._ Me répétai-je durant toute la durée de notre périple.

-Chère Bella ! Retentit une voix forte lorsque nous atteignîmes ce qui devait être la salle centrale du château.

Je me concentrai sur tout ce qui bougeait. Soudainement je vis _les _vis.

Ils étaient trois.

_Trois contre deux, hein ?_ Constata Mike calmement.

Nous savions pertinemment que les Cullen n'auraient aucune chance si nous en arrivions aux mains.

-Isabella ! Chantonna-t-il en s'avançant gracieusement à notre rencontre.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir si luisant que la lumière (ou ombre, à méditer) qui se réfléchit sur les mures d'ébènes était plus noir que le noir… _naturel_.

Je respirai un bon coup. Sa simple présence éveillait en moi des frissons apeurés. Non pas qu'il fut plus puissants que moi ou autre… Mais il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop _mauvais_. Je percevais son aura avec _trop_ de minutie (je m'en serais passé volontiers).

-Quel plaisir de te rencontrer, enfin. Me chuchota-t-il étant arrivé à ma hauteur, ignorant volontairement Mike qui le fixai intensément.

Je perçus le malaise de mes fidèles compagnons.

-Ne les fixe pas. Dis-je doucement.

-Oh, bien sur. De quelle impolitesse fais-je preuve ! Installez-vous mes amis ! Prenez place ! La fête ne va pas tarder à commencer. Ajouta-t-il en se détournant, vif et gracieux.

Si vivement que ses cheveux faillirent me toucher. Je les écartai vivement de moi, contrôlant mes sentiments. Un rire échappa à l'un de nos hôtes. Je me contentai de fixer celui qui était le plus près. Les êtres comme lui étaient d'une grande sournoiserie. En leur présence, Prudence – bien qu'elle n'est pas toujours et indéfiniment efficace – était l'une des plus grande alliée (pas forcement meilleure conseillère, mais passons).

Je surveillai un bon périmètre autour de chacun d'entre nous, histoire de protéger chacun… Au cas où ça tournait mal…

-Où est Edward ? Demandai-je poliment.

Question rhétorique. Je percevais sa présence quelques pas en dessous de nous.

-Oh… Nous lui avons prêté une de nos chambres pour son séjour parmi nous. Répondit l'un des frères.

-D'ailleurs, je viens de mander à l'un de nos hommes de le mener ici. Poursuivit le second.

-Mais je suis vraiment impoli ! S'exclama celui qui était le plus près de nous. J'ai beau te connaître, ce n'est pas _forcement_ réciproque ! La majorité des habitants de ce palais m'appelle maître Aro, mais bien sur tu peux m'appeler Aro tout simplement. Mes deux frères, de gauche à droite : Marcus et Caius. Bienvenue dans la demeure Volturi.

Il s'attendait à ce que je fasse de même, mais on avait trop parler. Je voulais qu'il finisse qu'on s'en aille. Je savais cependant que rien de ce que j'espérais ne se passerait telle que je le souhaitais. Ils savaient que je le savais.

-Vous m'avez demandé seigneur Aro ?

Cette voix je l'aurai reconnu entre des milliards… Ce timbre si familièrement doux et tendre… Je me retournais vivement. Je rencontrai des prunelles rougeâtres et dénudés de tout sentiment.

Son regard me traversa. Comme s'il ne me voyait pas…

Je m'approchait de lui.

-Edward ? Murmurai-je.

Il sembla alors s'apercevoir de ma présence. Quand il me fixa, j'en eus des frissons d'horreur.

Si ce corps et cette voix étaient bel et bien ceux de cet Edward que j'aimais tant… Cet être qui se tenait devant moi n'était pas l'Edward que j'avais connu.

-Alors Edward. Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Aro.

-Je me suis _rarement_ senti aussi bien. Répondit-il sans me quitter du regard.

Je vis une ombre furtive traverser son regard sanguin. Un sourire doux et froid étira ses lèvres. Mon cœur se fissura un peu plus.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demandai-je en le fixant.

Cette question m'avait échappée. Néanmoins, je ne regrettai pas de l'avoir demandé.

-Bella… _Ma_ Bella. Murmura-t-il sensuellement en s'approchant de moi. Tu es à moi. Me dit-il à l'oreille.

Je le repoussai. Il se cogna au mur et je perçus un craquement écœurant. Je savais que ce n'était pas le mur qui avait cédé. Un cris de douleur se fit entendre.

-Edward ! Criai-je à mon tour en me jetant vers lui. Je lui remis rapidement les os en place et le guéris dans la seconde. Il se tut. Je sentis son regard peser sur moi. Quand je levais les yeux, je constatai qu'effectivement il me fixait. Mais l'irradiation négative que sa simple proximité me faisait ressentir me fit encore plus d'effet que celle que Aro dégageait.

Il me servit un deuxième sourire. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre qu'assister faible et démunie. Impuissante et misérable.

Je sentis pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois, s'emparer de moi cette ennemie qui sera ma perte.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Criai-je rageusement en me tournant vers le maître des lieux.

-Lui offrir notre hospitalité, chère demoiselle. Répondit Aro satisfait.

Je savais que me voir perdre mes moyens étaient l'une de ses intentions, mais je ne pouvais rester de marbre face à ce que je voyais.

J'avais toujours vécu dans une objectivité presque totale. Si j'avais vu maman ou papa mourir, je n'aurais rien fait pour changer le cours du temps. Je les aurais pleuré, je les aurais regretté, ils me manqueraient beaucoup… Mais jamais je n'aurais rien fait pour empêcher ce qui devait arriver d'arriver… J'aurais laissé couler…

Mais là, maintenant… Je perdais le contrôle. Ce masque d'indifférence que j'avais pris puis adopté tombait…

Je ne pouvais, je ne voulais pas perdre Edward. Cela me serait beaucoup trop douloureux.

Je ne pouvais envisager de vivre dans un monde ou il ne serait pas. Ce serait… extraordinairement pénible.

-Rendez-le moi ! Hurlai-je en le saisissant par la nuque.

Il m'offrit un sourire doux. Je me retirai immédiatement en frissonnant lorsqu'il saisit mes poignets. Mike me mit derrière lui.

-Peut-on savoir les détails concernant cette hospitalité ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Oh. Il mourrait de faim, on lui a donc offert un copieux déjeuné. Dit Caius avec un sourire aussi magnifique que celui de ses deux frères.

-J'ai préféré le dessert. Dit Edward qui s'était assis sur l'une des chaise… On aurait dit un habitué.

-Il est vrai que cette gamine avait une merveilleuse odeur de vanille. Ajouta Marcus en enroulant ses cheveux autour de son index.

-Tout à fait.

Je hoquetai d'horreur. Je ne fus pas la seule.

Je me retournai vers celui que j'avais autrefois affectionné. Il me fixait, sourire aux lèvres. Aussi beau que le premier jour. Mais… Sa pureté semblait s'être évaporée.

Je discernai dans ses prunelles, pur carmin, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre dans chaque être. C'est le cœur serré que je me rapprochai de lui. Parce que je ne supportai pas rester loin de lui… Parce que mon cœur se fissurait toujours davantage lorsque je rencontrai son regard. Autrefois c'était dans ces mêmes yeux que j'avais tant adoré me perdre. C'était ces mêmes yeux que j'avais glorifié et chéri autant que je chérissais leur propriétaire…

-Ma Bella. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille lorsque je l'étreignis. Tu te tournes enfin vers moi. Ajouta-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas _mon_ Edward. Murmurai-je en le serrant contre moi.

-Regarde la vérité en face. Dit-il. Je ne peux me battre éternellement contre ma nature.

Si l'halo qui l'entourait n'avait pas été si impure alors qu'il caressait tendrement mon dos, j'aurais presque cru l'avoir retrouvé.

-Tu disais que tu ferais tout ce que tu pouvais pour ne pas basculer de _l'autre coté_.

-J'étais naïf.

-Tu étais ?

-Je ne le suis plus, Bella.

Je m'éloignai pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il taisait.

-Le temps de l'innocence est révolu. Je ne peux plus l'ignorer maintenant. Chuchota-t-il. J'ai toujours eu raison… Et tu le savais… Tu as préféré me mentir et me laisser t'aimer chaque jour encore plus… Alors que tu savais que jamais nous…

-C'est faux ! Le coupai-je, la gorge nouée.

-Et comment cela ? Ricana Caius. Toi et moi savons que vous n'avez aucun moyen de vivre l'un près de l'autre bien longtemps. Ajouta-t-il narquoisement.

Je me détournai lorsque Edward me lança un regard rancunier.

Je savais que c'était moi qui était en tord. Je savais qu'Edward et moi ne pourrions jamais vivre ensemble. C'était… Contre-nature. C'était la plus grande aberration que la Terre connaîtrait.

Un être des Lumières _ne peut pas_ vivre avec un être des Ténèbres. Et vis-versa.

Nous ne pourrions jamais vivre l'un près de l'autre. L'éternité était sans doute le plus grand des châtiments…

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ?

J'avais toujours vécu en prenant soin de ne faire que du bien envers toutes les créatures de la Terre… J'avais toujours respecté toutes les lois… J'avais respecté toutes les religions, toutes les croyances… Alors…

Pourquoi devais-je renoncer à la seule chose que je désirai réellement ?

Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être si cruelle ?

-Mais bien sûr il y a un moyen pour vous unir… Si tu tiens, _autant que tu le fais croire à tout le monde_, à ce cher Edward.

-Je… tiens à Edward plus que quiconque… Plus que ma propre existence. Il serait très stupide de croire le contraire. Répondis-je calmement.

Je devais me reprendre. Je respirai un bon coup et regardai mon interlocuteur. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait me dire, mais j'avais besoin d'entendre cette phrase sortir de sa bouche.

-Joins-toi à nous. Dit-il en prenant ma main droite.

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Pov Bella

Je ne répondis rien préférant affronter son regard. Edward me fixait toujours. Nerveux, il me semble. Je reportai mon regard sur lui pour le rassurer. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais revu, je perçus la tristesse dans ses yeux. Ses prunelles étaient sans doute le reflet de mon propre trouble.

J'aimais Edward. Je l'aimais _vraiment_.

Mais étais-je prête à céder tout ce que je possédai pour lui ? Etais-je prête à me _damner_ pour lui ?

-J'ai toujours chéri chaque instant qu'il m'a été donné de passer avec toi… Même maintenant… Je ne peux qu'être heureuse de te voir… Même si tu _semble_ si différent de toutes ces fois où…

Je me tus pour reprendre mon souffle, non pas que j'en avais la nécessité mais j'avais besoin de sentir _son_ odeur… Être sûre qu'il était là et qu'il n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination…

-Je… t'aime. Lui avouai-je avant de revenir vers Aro. C'est pour ça que je n'accepterai pas cette offre.

Le rictus qui déforma le visage de Aro me confirma mes doutes.

Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé vivre avec celui que j'aimais. Je retirai ma main et pris mes distances me demandant ce qu'il préparait.

-Tu vois Edward. Durant tout ce temps, elle t'a manipulé. Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de te garder près d'elle. Ricana Marcus avec amertume.

-Ces créature sont le mal en personne. Ajouta tristement Caius.

-Elles vous promettent plus qu'elles ont l'intention de vous donner. Dit Aro en se tournant vers Edward. Je t'avais bien dit de ne rien espérer d'elle.

Je me tournais vers Edward. Son regard était plus sombre que jamais. La rancune avait fait place à la haine. C'était une rage plus grande que celle qui l'avait habité le jour de notre rencontre.

-Ne les écoute pas. Le suppliai-je alors que la douleur qui entravait mon cœur grandissait lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il croyait réellement à ce que lui disait les trois frères. Jamais je…

Il leva un pied et avança vers moi. Lentement il vint à ma hauteur. Jamais nos regards ne s'étaient quittés. Il me fixa un moment puis finalement il ouvrit la bouche… Le venin qu'il y avait dans sa voix fut plus pénible que le poison le plus efficace.

-Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti ! Murmurai-je alors que son regard engourdissait mon esprit.

-Quel plaisir éprouves-tu de me malmener de la sorte ? Dit-il en se tenant figé comme le marbre.

-Je te jure que je n'ai jamais…

-Arrête ! Cria-t-il en me giflant.

J'avais vu le coup venir. Mais je n'avais esquisser aucun geste pour l'éviter. Je n'en avais pas eu la force. Je fus projetée dans un coin de la salle. Je n'en éprouvai physiquement aucune douleur… Mais mon cœur de glace se fissurait de plus en plus…

Se pouvait-il qu'il mette autant mes sentiments en doute ? Pensait-il réellement que je m'étais joué des siens ? Pensait-il que je ne l'avais jamais aimé ? Que j'avais… Mimé ?

Quelle créature serais-je pour faire une telle chose ? Que serai-je d'ainsi blesser quiconque ?

-Edward ! Se révolta Rosalie.

-Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça, mon garçon. Dit Esmée d'une voix dure.

J'entendis Mike les retenir. Il savait que je voulais régler cela par moi-même.

-Je me sens blessée par la représentation que tu as de moi. Murmurai-je la voix cassée.

-Pauvre chérie. Ricana Edward n'ayant pas bougé de la place qu'il occupait précédemment.

Je lui lançai un énième regard me forçant à rencontrer les siens. Il le soutint puis finalement vint se baisser près de moi. Froid comme le vent d'hiver.

-Ne pleure pas. Chuchota-t-il. Ça ne me fera rien. Ça ne me fera plus rien. Tu m'as eu une fois… Mais c'est fini.

Je serrai les lèvres. Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'il me faisait ? Je baissais les yeux.

Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme me disait maman… Il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas l'état de mon âme maintenant.

Il trembla légèrement. Mais n'esquissa aucun geste. Je relevai les yeux. Je perçus un profond chagrin, mais il fut très vite remplacé par l'implacabilité. Il se leva et s'éloigna.

Je me levai rapidement à sa suite.

-Attend. Le suppliai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il frissonna et frappa violemment ma main en la retirant. Il me lança un regard dégoûté avant de nettoyer sa main. Je souris légèrement.

Je trouvais son comportement puérile. Comme s'il cherchait à tout prix quelque chose pour me faire mal… Le pire, c'est que cela fonctionna même si je sus parfaitement le cacher.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher. Dit-il en me traversant de ses prunelles.

-Très bien. Acquiesçai-je tristement.

S'il ne voulait pas, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne le quittais pas du regard. Il finit par s'agacer.

-Ne me regarde pas. Cingla-t-il, je baissais les yeux. Tu m'énerves ! Cria-t-il.

Puis je levais les yeux.

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas me regarder !

-Tu ne m'as pas dit de ne _plus_ te regarder. Lui rappelai-je innocemment.

Il me lança un regard désabusé. Je me détournai pour éviter de lui rire au nez.

-Arrête de jouer. Dit-il..

Sa voix semblait avoir perdu la dureté qui l'avait habité quelque seconde plus tôt.

-Je ne joue pas. Répliquai-je sérieusement.

Je lui lançai malgré moi un regard qui lui montra toute la douleur que j'éprouvai au simple fait qu'il puisse croire cela.

-Franchement mon gars, tu es plus con que je ne le croyais ! Cria Alice. Sais-tu ce que Bella a ressentis en se rendant compte que tu n'étais plus là ?

-Au bout de combien de temps ? Cingla-t-il en me fixant méchamment.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire Alice… Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que j'avais pris plus de deux mois à m'en rendre compte…

-Tu vois ? Railla-t-il.

-Je te jure que…

-Ne jure pas, pauvre créature. C'est un péché de mentir ! Se moqua-t-il.

Cette fois ce fut moi qui donnait la gifle mais je pris soin de ne pas mettre toute ma force.

-Tais-toi ! Criai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche se contentant d'ouvrir les yeux, choqué que je l'eus frappé. Il est vrai que j'avais rarement perdu mon sang froid, mais je ne trouvais rien pour lui faire entendre ce que je voulais lui faire comprendre.

-Bella… Chuchota-t-il en tendant la main vers moi finalement il les mit dans ses poches et détourna les yeux. C'est toi qui m'as cherché.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ! Je suis désolée ! Je…

-Ah ! Tu es désolée ? Garde tes excuses pour toi, je n'en veux pas ! La seule chose que je veux c'est que tu sortes de ma… non-vie.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de la mienne. Chuchotai-je en le forçant à rencontrer mon regard.

Il voulus me repousser mais je me collai si bien à lui qu'il n'y arriva pas. En fait, sa détermination flanchait de plus en plus progressivement.

-Lâche-le sorcière ! Elle se joue de toi ! Et tu tombe dans son piège ! L'avertit Aro.

Edward se reprit et m'éloigna de lui. Je retentai une nouvelle approche.

-Tu crois _réellement_ que tous ces bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble n'étaient qu'un leurre ? Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant lentement de lui.

Je me demandai sincèrement ce qui le poussait à croire tout cela. Mais il ne répondit pas se contentant de se tenir debout en face de moi… Tourmenté et perdu. Il semblait chercher sa réponse. Je lui pris les mains.

-Qu'aurai-je eu à gagner ?

-Tu n'avais rien à perdre, en tout cas. Répliqua-t-il.

Je portai ma main à son visage.

-Tu le penses… _Vraiment_ ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu serais trop heureuse de dire à ton _Dieu_ que tu as _sauvé _une créature des Ténèbres.

-Tu es… stupide. Répliquai-je, enterrant l'arme de guerre.

Je caressai son visage tendrement. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait manqué.

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus me toucher. Chuchota-t-il, vaincu, en fermant les yeux.

-Tu étais en colère. Dis-je simplement.

Avais-je déjà ressenti autant de joie ? Une joie silencieuse mais réelle… Si profonde et… légère… Le poids qui oppressa mon cœur et les blessure qui le tailladèrent n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir…

Je lui avais pardonné.

Par choix ? Par nature ? Franchement, je m'en moquais.

-Et alors ?

-Tu ne le pensais pas. Supposai-je. On dit souvent des choses qu'on ne pense pas quand on est en colère. Dis-je tristement me rappelant du regard qu'il m'avait lancé en me disant cela.

-Je ne le pensais pas. Je ne pensais rien de ce que je t'ai dit… Confirma-t-il en collant son front contre le mien. Je suis vraiment bête. Me confia-t-il. Je me suis fait avoir… Mais, je me suis trompé d'ennemi.

Ce fut à son tour de porter sa main sur mon visage, à l'endroit même où il avait frappé quelque minutes auparavant.

-Pardonne-moi… Je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Je t'ai frappé. Me rappela-t-il (comme si je pouvais oublier).

-On est quitte.

Il rigola. Je vis alors une ombre se déplacer, je retirai Edward. Je sentis quelque chose me transpercer la poitrine.

La douleur que j'en ressentis m'arracha un cris effroyable. Je tombai sur mes genoux lorsque Aro retira sa main. Il lécha la substance argenté qui colorait ses doigts.

-Délicieuse. Dit-il appréciateur. Quel dommage que tu te détournes de nous Edward… Tu aurais été un bon sujet. Ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais. J'ai horreur qu'on me tienne tête.

Je me relevai, ma blessure guérie (cependant ma robe était foutue…).

-Quoi que tu aies derrière la tête, il va falloir me passer sur le corps. Dis-je calmement.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Dit-il en avançant.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil me contentant de froncer les sourcils.

-Etrange… Je te croyais plus futée. Tu ne tentes même pas d'infiltrer mes pensées pour voir ce que je mijote. Dit-il innocemment.

-Arrête de me _tenter_. Répondis-je sarcastiquement. Je me sens assez _futée_ pour savoir que si tu cherches à m'y inciter, même_ involontairement_, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Un rictus déforma son visage. Il aurait facilement pu être confondu à un sourire… Si seulement il n'avait pas été si carnassier.

-Tu es futée. Dit-il finalement en se plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

Si les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme… J'osais espérer qu'il y a des exceptions… Car ce que je vis dans les siens étaient… La pire chose qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

Il pivota et se dirigea vers ses frères… Gracieux et fluide…

Il préparait quelque chose… Il tentait de s'immiscer dans ma tête depuis un moment. J'avais combattu toutes ses tentatives depuis tout à l'heure… J'avais évité de m'infiltrer dans la tête de quiconque… Je savais que je ne devais pas.

Ils n'attendaient que le moment ou je baisserai ma garde pour me plonger… Ils avaient à plusieurs reprises failli réussirent… Mais je tenais bon.

_Je tiens bon…_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 12 :

Pov Bella

Je ne devais surtout pas chercher mes réponses dans la tête de quiconque…

Il ne me restait donc qu'une seule solution…

Parce que je n'arrivais pas à penser à une autre…

Parce que le temps nous me manquait.

Je le payerai chère … Enfin… Peut-être. Mais je ne le regretterai pas, je le savais.

C'était pour la bonne cause… Je crois.

Peut-être que le prix à payer n'était pas aussi élevé qu'on le dit… La punition me semblait bien insignifiante.

C'est avec cette pensée que pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, je transgressai l'une de nos plus grands commandements. Celle même que je m'étais efforcée de respecter tout le long de mon existence…

Lire le futur afin de changer l'avenir.

_-Va-t-en Bella ! Je vais rejoindre ton ami! Cria Edward en tentant de s'échapper de ma poigne._

_-Non. Répliquai-je._

_-Ecoute-moi pour une fois._

_-C'est toi qui doit m'écouter, Edward !Dis-je, repensant au reste des corps des autres membres de sa famille._

_J'avais passé mon temps à le protéger des frères Volturi… J'avais baissé ma garde du coté de sa famille… Je les avais oublié… Négligé… Je m'en voulais tellement._

_Mike tentait de retenir les attaques de nos ennemis. Il se sacrifiait pour que je puisse permettre à Edward de survivre._

_-Je veux te protéger. Lui dis-je._

_-Pourquoi Diable ? Je n'ai plus rien ! Ragea-t-il en sanglotant._

_-Parce que je le veux. Dis-je en le serrant contre moi._

_-Je ne peux même pas t'avoir… Fustigea-t-il en riant._

_Rire sans joie._

_-Nous trouverons une solution. Promis-je._

_-Ça tu n'as jamais songé me le dire, hein ? Que quoique l'on fasse nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble. Me demanda-t-il tristement._

_-On peut toujours s'arranger… Dis-je avant de me mordre durement les lèvres._

_-Je me sens trahi. Me confia-t-il._

_-Ce n'étaient pas mes intentions. Dis-je sombrement._

_Peut-être voulait-il que j'ai du remord… Peut-être regrettait-il de m'avoir connu… Peut-être m'en voulait-il d'être ce que je suis…_

_-Pardon. Ajoutai-je._

_-Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré… Grâce à toi… J'ai enfin compris que la vie était un bien précieux. J'ai enfin trouvé cette personne que je voudrai aimer et chérir chaque seconde pour l'éternité. Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Même si je la côtoyais seulement l'instant d'une parcelle d'éternité. L'instant d'un crépuscule._

_Ses yeux, bien qu'écarlate, avaient perdu cette dureté dont ils avaient été hôtes quelques minutes – se pouvait-il que notre vie ait tant évolué en l'espace d'un si petit lapse de temps ? – plus tôt. Je souris._

_-Même si je t'en veux…Je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à t'aimer… Toujours plus…_

_…_

_…_

_-Bella. M'appela une voix familière._

_Je levais les yeux._

_-Dorénavant tu te nommeras Isabella Volturi. Dit Marcus. _

_-Bienvenue dans le Cercle, chère sœur._

_Ils me tendirent la main et pendant que je me dirigeais vers ma nouvelle famille, mes yeux auparavant aussi clairs que le cristal étaient encore plus sombre que la pierre qui formait ma nouvelle Bâtisse, les cendres de mes précédents amis s'envolèrent au coup du vent. Les emmenant avec lui au travers du désert de neige._

Je sursautai lorsque ma vision se stoppa d'elle même. Comme un avertissement. Les frères Volturi ainsi que Mike me fixaient, curieux pour les premiers et inquiet pour le dernier.

Ils avaient remarqué mon absence momentané.

Je m'éloignai et vins à la hauteur de mon puissant allié, entraînant mon amant dans mon sillage. Je créai un champ de force autour de toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères, prenant garde de maintenir Edward près de moi. Les frères Volturi ayant compris ce que j'avais fait, me regardaient choqués. Ils savaient, par l'intermédiaire d'Edward, que ce dont j'étais capable, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir enfreindre une si grande ordonnance.

Dieu merci, rare étaient ceux qui avaient les mêmes capacités que moi. Je ne dirais, cependant, pas que ce fut un cadeau du ciel…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rassembler leur troupe, fébriles.

-La petite sainte se rebelle ! Ricana Caius.

-Il y a un temps à tout. Répondis-je en levant les bras en avant.

Si je voulais mener ma mission à bien il allait me falloir quelques minutes de… Tranquillité.

J'épaissis le champ protecteur jusqu'à son maximum. Dès que je fus certaine que les assauts Volturiennes n'y auront aucun effet (pour au moins quelques temps) je me tournai cers les Cullen. Je dessinai huit petits cercles avec mes ongles sur la pierre noire. Les traces blanchirent la roche mais elles ne tarderaient pas à disparaître.

-Bella ! S'exclama Alice qui venait de comprendre ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Me cria-t-elle voyant que je ne lui répondrai pas. Nous voulons nous battre nous aussi !

-Ce ne sera pas possible, je suis navrée. Je vous enverrai Edward dès que j'en aurais fini avec lui… Murmurai-je en me relevant.

Je les examinai, leurs regards ne renfermaient qu'indignation, ahurissement et vexation. Avaient-ils réellement cru que je les laisserai affronter cela ? Je soupirai.

-J'ai été ravie de vous connaître. Je suis tellement désolée… Sachez que je… Je vous considérai comme ma deuxième famille. Vous allez me manquer. Ajoutai-je.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça ! Nous…

Je les plongeai dans un profond sommeil, les enveloppai d'un cocon protecteur.

_Je compte sur toi, Mike. _Lui dis-je.

_Je veux rester avec toi. _Riposta-t-il.

_C'est mon combat._ Répliquai-je à mon tour._ Je te demande juste de veiller sur eux… Jusqu'à leur réveille…_ Je savais que je ne les verrai plus jamais.

Il fronça les sourcils mais, réticent, il finit par hocher la tête.

_Merci._ Murmurai-je._ Et aussi, pourrais-tu… Je sais que ce n'est pas ton métier… Mais pourrais-tu veillé sur papa et maman ?_

_Tu leur as effacé la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il._

Je baissais la tête. Puis finalement répondis :

_C'est mieux ainsi._

Il ne dit rien. Il acceptait mon choix. Il l'accepterait quoi qui arrive. Quoi qu'il adviendra, il l'acceptera.

C'était ainsi que nous avons toujours vécu. Nous nous soumettons devant les lois de Mère Nature. Nous acceptons, sans broncher, tout ce qui tombe du ciel.

Peut-être sommes nous nés ainsi.

Maîtres puissants mais… Si chétifs.

Même moi, je me soumettais en quelque sorte dans ma résistance. Je voulais croire que j'étais maîtresse de ma décision, mais en y réfléchissant mieux… Je sais que si j'acceptais de me battre, c'était tout simplement parce que je ne supporterai pas voir Edward mourir à cause de moi… Car, après tout… S'il ne m'avait jamais rencontré, il vivrait sans doute jusqu'au siècle suivant… Cela c'était l'excuse que je m'étais trouvé. La réalité était que je l'aimais trop pour le laisser me quitter… Comme Angie… Ou grand-mère…

Je voulais le savoir vivant et en sécurité.

C'était, pour moi, une nécessité…

Un besoin.

_Maintenant… Emmène-les. _Chuchotai-je.

Je ne dus pas me répéter.

Edward paniqua en les voyant disparaître.

-Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. Murmurai-je en l'enlaçant.

-Comment ça _mon _tour ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je voulais faire une dernière chose avant de te dire au revoir.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer et posai brusquement mais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il en oublia ce que je lui avais dit.

J'aurais pu m'effacer de sa mémoire… Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oublie… C'était égoïste de ma part… Mais je me refusais de le faire.

-Fais de beaux rêves, Edward.

Je le laissais partir. Mes larmes glissèrent le long de ma joue alors que je m'apprêtais à affronter mon funeste destin.

-Comme c'est mignon. Dit Marcus en se levant et s'approchant de Aro. Sais-tu que tu as commis _l'irréparable _?

-Aller à l'encontre des lois ancestraux… J'avoue que je suis surpris. Continua Caius.

-Sais-tu ce qui t'attend ? Me demanda Aro.

-Parfaitement. Répondis-je.

On ne désobéissait pas impunément à Mère Nature.

-Pauvre créature. Renoncer à l'immortalité et tes pouvoirs pour un vulgaire vampire. Rit Aro.

-Edward a le cœur pur. Répondis-je doucement en essuyant mes larmes.

-Tu aurais dû le voir se délecter du sang de ces humains. Il s'amusait plutôt bien. Pouffa Marcus, franchement amusé.

-C'est vraiment un gâchis ! Je suis horrifié d'avoir assisté à cela ! Se lamenta Aro.

-Tu aurais dû accepter notre proposition ! Ajouta Marcus.

-Sans façon. C'est un mieux que de renoncer à sa pureté pour quelque chose que l'on aura certainement jamais. Répliquai-je calmement d'une voix emplie de sous-entendus.

Cela eut pour effet de le crisper. Il me lança un regard haineux.

-Tu aimais vraiment cette Alicia, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je doucement. Crois-tu qu'elle t'aimerait encore en voyant ce que tu es devenu ?

-Tais-toi ! Cria-t-il, comprenant que j'étais entrain de lire en lui.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Alors que tu…

Je sentis un vague obscure s'infiltrer peu à peu en moi. Ma barrière protectrice se dégradait de plus en plus… Je tentais de la renforcer.

Ils avaient beau assombrir mon cœur, cela ne me faisait rien. Le souvenir d'Edward, de son amour me suffisait à garder mon esprit à l'abris de leurs maléfiques attaques… J'étais immunisée.

Et tant mieux car la bataille venait de commencer.

-Pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas ?

-J'ai jurée à quelqu'un de ne plus jamais fuir. Répondis-je en avançant vers les frères Volturi.

Je me rapprochais d'eux tandis que la cavalerie me laissait passer. Qu'étais-je, après tout, capable de faire (seule) contre les trois puissants Seigneurs les plus crains du Manoir ?

-C'est courageux… Murmura Aro en me contournant.

Ma carapace s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Bientôt, je recevrais directement leurs déflagrations maléfiques. Et ce sera la fin.

Mais je devais résister. Il fallait que Mike ait le temps d'être assez loin et d'effacer leurs traces.

-Ou stupide. Compléta Caius en se baissant vers moi.

Son visage se trouva dangereusement proche du mien, mais je ne bronchai pas.

Je serrai les dents lorsqu'une dangereuse douleur s'éleva dans ma poitrine. Je sentis quelque chose glisser sur ma peau. Un fluide blanc, bleu et noir glissait le long de ma peau et tachait mon vêtement.

Je lançai un regard effrayé à Aro qui me regardait déçu. Il eut une moue boudeuse.

-Aah. Grogna-t-il. Quel gâchis !

Alors je compris lorsque je me rendis compte que mes forces m'abandonnaient peu à peu. Il me restait très peu de temps…

Et je devais trouver une solution… Une solution efficace qui les maintiendrait même après ma transformation en humaine…

Ou ma mort…

Je fermai les yeux vers le plafond et priai.

Dieu me pardonnerait-il ?

Pourquoi un si innocent devait-il se condamner alors qu'il n'avait même pas vécu ? Me demandai-je tristement. Je n'étais pas triste de mourir… La mort ne m'avait jamais terrifié… Je l'avait toujours regardé comme une vieille amie… J'étais juste triste de m'envoyer moi-même dans un monde où Edward ne serait pas…

Les yeux, retenant mes larmes, j'entendis les trois frères hoqueter d'horreur et se précipiter vers la sortie même s'ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne réussiront pas à éviter ce que j'étais sur le point de leur donner.

_Adieu… Mon amour._

Pov Edward

_Adieu… __Mon amour._

Je me réveillais au son de _sa_ voix… Je regardai autour de moi, étourdis et la tête lourde, cherchant Bella. Je me concentrai pour me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. J'avais la fâcheuse impression d'avoir dormi pendant plus d'un siècle, tant la férocité de mon mal de crâne m'était insupportable. Je ne suis pas prêt de vouloir redormir… Du moins, pas avant un bon moment.

Je ne dus pas réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre, à la lourdeur de mon cœur et au regard accablé de Mike, que je _l_'avais perdu.

Et cette fois… C'était définitif.

* * *

Epilogue

_Pov narrateur_

_Personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de cette bataille. Tout ce que l'on sait…_

_Ce sont les simples ragots qui circulent dans le pays…_

_Certains disent que l'Ange Isabella s'est joint aux frères Volturi…_

_D'autres, qu'elle est morte en vaillante combattante._

_Parfois les gens pensent qu'elle s'est enfuie à son tour et est morte dans les bois… Ou qu'elle a rejoins l'esprit de l'eau… Ou même qu'elle est quelque part et que c'est sans doute elle qu'on entend chanter lorsque le vent s'élève._

_Il y en a qui croient qu'elle a retrouvé Mike en qu'ils sont partis quelque part dans le grand Nord, au milieu des Glaciers._

_Mais parfois de mystérieux ragotins assurent qu'elle n'a jamais levé la main sur les frères Volturi, qu'elle leur a parlé avec toute la compassion que sa nature lui avait légué et qu'elle a disparu dans un éclat de lumière argentée si intense que les êtres qui s'étaient trouvés à moins de trois mètre d'elle avaient directement été envoyé dans le monde d'en bas pendant près de cinq décennies pour se remettre de cette bataille._

_Quoi que l'on dise… Ce qu'il est devenu de ce jeune séraphin reste un total mystère…_

_Peut-être s'est-elle réellement perdue…_

_Peut-être qu'elle est morte… Ou pas…_

_Le temps est passé…_

Les années ont trépassé…

_A la vitesse dont les grains de sable coulent dans le sablier…_

_La mémoire s'est dégradée…_

_Et le chérubin fut oublié._

_Il n'était plus qu'une légende qu'on raconte aux enfants la nuit pour les faire dormir…_

_Ou une histoire pour faire peur aux jeunes trop frivole… Cela dépendait du conteur…_

_Le jour venait à peine de se lever, déjà le coq, fier et majestueux, avertissait les braves gens de la fin de la nuit et du début d'une nouvelle journée. Les aurores étaient passées._

Pov Edward

-Edward, tu viens ? M'appela Alice, surexcitée.

Je me renfrognai et me décidai à les atteindre.

-Tu crois que nous _la_ trouverons ici ? Me demanda-t-elle rêveuse.

Alice n'avait plus jamais vu Bella dans ses visions… Mais elle avait la certitude qu'elle était quelque part à attendre qu'on vienne la chercher… J'avais, d'ailleurs, vécu sur cette étrange certitude… Me reposant entièrement sur ses intuitions… Je me refusais de replonger… Pour _elle_.

Je me demandai ce qu'elle devenait…

Mike nous avait quitté quelque années après la disparition de Bella. Nous avions de ses nouvelles de façons irrégulières… Et parfois, le hasard recroise nos routes.

Mais les années passent… Et rien. Pas une trace de Bella. Pas un signe qui nous révélera sa présence. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé… Même Charlie et Renée ne se sont même pas rendu compte de sa disparition… Ils se levaient le matin, s'endormait le soir… Mais jamais l'absence de Bella n'éveilla leur inquiétude… Comme s'ils l'avaient oublié…

-Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je en me crispant.

-En tout cas, elle est quelque part. Et où qu'elle soit, nous la trouverons ! Dit joyeusement Rosalie. Pas vrai, Angie ?

Angie (Angela, son prénom entier), notre petite dernière. Elle devait avoir environ quinze ans lorsque Rose l'avait trouvé, il y a quarante deux ans, mourant sur un trottoir après s'être fait écrasée par un cheval fou.

Elle était brune et petite… D'après ce que j'ai compris, si elle l'a… Pris sous son aile, c'est parce qu'elle correspondait à la description que Bella lui avait fait de son ancienne meilleure amie…

Enfin… Ce fut comme ça que Rose eut sa première fille. Et réalisa, ainsi, son rêve d'être, un jour, mère.

-Tu as toujours raison maman !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et évitai de répondre.

-Achetez ces belles fleurs ! Une belle fleur pour votre chère et tendre ! Ces fleurs ont été traitées avec bienveillance et amour… Prenez-en une et offrez-la à votre bien-aimée… Déclarez-lui votre flamme avec ces belles marguerites… … …

Je me retournais. Cette voix m'était… Plus que familière.

Une jeune femme les cheveux d'un brun pur levait les bras pour attirer les clients. Elle ne semblait pas se décourager du peu d'attention que lui offrait la populace. Elle sautillait joyeusement (et un peu maladroite) lorsqu'un homme s'avança vers elle et choisit une rose rouge. Elle prit sa monnaie et le suivit du regard. Son regard se fit tendre lorsqu'elle vit la femme à qui son client l'avait offert rougir de plaisir. Cela sembla la vivifier et elle reprit, avec enthousiasme, son travail.

Je me forçais à me déplacer à vitesse humaine. Lorsque je me rapprochais, je fus happer par ses yeux d'un marron profond… Si pur et si sage…

Combien de temps avais-je dû vivre sans pouvoirs les admirer ? Comment avais-je réussi à survivre sans les admirer.

Puis soudainement, ses merveilleuses prunelles s'arrachèrent à moi. J'entendis la cadence de _son _cœur accélérer…

Après ce qui m'a paru un siècle, j'arrivais au stand fleurie. Elle osa lever les yeux vers moi.

-Bon… Bonjour monsieur… Commença-t-elle.

-Edward. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de la corriger.

-E… Edward. Se reprit-elle, en rougissant. Quel… Commença-t-elle.

Elle se tut en me voyant en prendre une. Je me rappelais des différentes fleurs que Bella m'avait appris lors de nos escapades dans sa prairie…

-Un Lys Blanc. Nomma-t-elle. Un très bon choix. Commenta-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Serai-ce déplacé que je lui offre des fleurs qu'elle vendait ? Je levais les yeux et je rencontrai son regard songeur.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

-Ah… Euh…

Je me rendis compte que je n'entendais pas ses pensées… Et sa fragrance…

Pas d'erreurs possibles…

Pour la première fois depuis près d'un siècle, je souris.

-Je… Je m'appelle…

-_Non mais regardez-moi ça !_ Marie, travaille au lieu de baver sur les clients ! Cria une femme que je n'avais pas remarqué tant j'étais obsédé par _elle_.

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux. Avant de me demander si j'avais fait mon choix. Je décidais d'en prendre une bonne vingtaine…

-Voulez-vous écrire un mot à la chanceuse ? Me demanda-t-elle, gentiment.

-Euh… Je projetais de les offrir à une très belle femme que j'ai rencontré très récemment… _Il y a longtemps, en réalité…_ Et…

-Vous ne savez pas comment les lui donner, c'est cela ? Suggéra-t-elle.

-En fait, je ne suis pas d'ici…

-Je l'avais deviné ! Rigola-t-elle.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous ne savez pas rien d'elle mais que vous espéré la voir au hasard, ici ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant d'un si doux regard que je dus me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Je ne connais que son prénom… Elle est juste à coté… Mais je n'ose pas…

-L'aimez-vous réellement ? Demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

-Plus que je n'avais jamais aimé. Répondis-je timidement.

Elle sembla m'étudier et lorsqu'elle fut sûre de ma sincérité :

-Alors foncez ! S'exclama-t-elle. Hey tout le monde ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, c'est très important ! Cria-t-elle, elle fut tôt le centre de l'attention (apparemment, elle avait aidé beaucoup de couples à se former). Ce jeune homme est fou amoureux mais il n'ose pas déclarer sa flamme ! Encouragez-le ! Dit-elle en tapant des mains.

Si je pouvais rougir, je l'aurais fait.

Pourtant que de se moquer, les gens m'encouragèrent de bon cœur.

Je me tournais donc vers elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux avant de tendre le bouquet qu'elle m'avait vendu…

Elle s'arrêta nette. Et me regardait surprise avant de rougir dangereusement et de fixer ce que je lui offris.

Je souris encore plus lorsque son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine.

Le crépuscule n'était plus qu'un souvenir… Mais un nouveau jour venait de se lever…

Elle garda la main baissé, hésitante. Qu'elle n'accepte pas aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas d'importance…

_Pov narrateur_

_La petite fille qui venait de naître hier est, aujourd'hui, sereinement couchée sur son lit attendant paisible, à l'instar de ses aïeuls, le repos mérité. Ses petits enfants, de leur coté, courent joyeusement dans les rues éclairées par les rayons du soleil._

_Une nouvelle conquête, une nouvelle bataille pour ces petits pieds innocents. Réaliser leurs rêves avant la nuit. Et demain ce sera une autre conquête… Une énième bataille. Un énième rêve… Une énième gloire._

_Pendant ce temps, Edward tente de reconquérir celle qui fut un jour une de ces créatures de légendes. Après tout… Il avait l'éternité pour ça._

_Mais ça… C'est une autre histoire._

_

* * *

_

**Et voila!**

**C'est fini ^^**

**Merci pour tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de lire **_**"L'amour débuta une soirée de pleine lune" ^^**_

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !**

**Et maintenant, je peux me consacrer à mes autres fics!**

**On se voit bientôt ;)**

**Kiss**

**Asukarah**


End file.
